A tangled web of emotions
by Bittencupcake
Summary: While Ike and Link settle their relationship, things go better between Marth and Roy. But what's with the sudden calls to Ike's house? Multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

Ok sorry for the extremely long hiatus. I promise to update more, just got into troubles. Ahm this I had it saved for a while and finished it. It goes for long so I hope you enjoy it.

About 'Trading love for freedom' I will finish it, just need to re-write the chapter.

Well giving a summary to this story it's hard, the title itself explains it.

Warning: Yaoi pretty much ahead, boyxboy love...yeah so far only that.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story. They all belong to Nintendo

Oh right!

**This text means Pit talking**

_This text means flashback_

* * *

**A tangle****d**** web of emotions**

**By: Aki-sempai**

A cool breeze over his naked chest, tangled sheets wrapped around his legs, a strong smell of liquor and a terrible headache was what woke Ike that incredible bright and cold morning.

He barely could get his thoughts in order as he sat up from that uncommon bed, regretting that action as soon as his eyes went more blurry and the feelings of a hangover directly hitting on him.

But what shocked him more was certainly the fact that a pair of pale arms was firmly holding his waist. And in that exact moment all the information of the previous twelve hours sank into his head like a brick.

_The night was young, as they called it but for the young mercenary it surely felt like the seconds were taking so long. The street lights were starting to turn on and the local night bars already filling with customers._

_Ike was lazily sitting on one of the chairs near where the bartenders attended different kind of customers but his mind was more focused in forgetting his sorrow with the glass of gin in front of him, or was it beer now? He couldn't focus on that, he kept ordering one after another._

_The words kept piercing in his head 'I don't think it will work between us anymore' Yeah right, another way to say that she was cheating on him, he wasn't stupid, he had seen it coming from the moment his now ex-girlfriend hid whenever she got messages from who knows the big idiot._

_Ike shuddered and took a quick sip of his drink, coughing with the burning feeling that attacked his throat. He knew what he was doing wasn't the perfect solution but what else did he have for a choice at that moment? For what he knew, his mercenary friends would be pretty much asleep at that hour...or some going out drinking and hooking up.  
_

"_Well" he murmured, not actually caring if anyone heard him "I can toast for everybody that has a cheesy happy relationship" he played with the now filled glass "Because I bet everybody has a better luck than mine" and he took a drink again._

"_Speak for you would you?" a young person grunted next to him. Ike blinked and looked at the person, his mind now wondering if that person was a really flat chest woman or a feminine man._

"_And may I ask why?" Ike wasn't really looking for conversation but he should at least try to be polite._

_The person, since Ike couldn't still tell what was, looked at him with an attempt of frustrated eyes, but the alcohol inside him made him look more like tired rather than angry._

"_Because..." the young one said between hiccups "I can't see myself having better luck than you if I'm as well drinking until I get totally wasted"_

_'Well you are a few cups left until that happens' Ike thought "And you are...?"_

"_Marth" the person replied sharply "Who are you to ask my name?"_

"_I'm Ike, nice to meet you lady" Ike replied sarcastically, returning to his glass._

"_For your information I'm a man" Marth glared at him, apparently pissed off but Ike just waved his hand apologizing. _

_The silence between the two men however didn't last long as Ike regretted starting a conversation, since the bluenette besides him started to scowl and rant about hell knows what, but Ike was so drunk at that moment he only found himself nodding and humming a response, apparently paying a little attention._

"_I mean if I want to still keep it a secret then he should respect that instead of yelling at me" Marth kept going and going, slamming once in a while the glass and spilling the drink._

"_I have to assume you are gay by now" Ike joked to himself, playing with his drink, getting a smack from the other man._

"_I can see your sense of obviousness is completely blind" _

_Ike sighed; Marth was getting more and more irritable with every glass, if he could only take a step out of there._

"_What's the point of it; he must be the only one that cares for me"_

"_That's pretty lame" the mercenary mentally hit himself for keeping the conversation, must be the need to talk with someone he thought "I bet anyone out there would care for you"_

"_Oh?" Marth blinked and looked at him, his eyes were now half closed "Why do you say that, I barely even know you"_

"_Well, just look at yourself" the blue haired replied "I bet anyone would like to be with you and I don't know more things"_

"_Would you for example?"_

"_Perhaps, if I find a way to keep your mouth shut" Ike sighed before he felt being pulled by the shirt and getting a firm kiss from the bluenette._

Oh yeah, Ike was so in trouble. He looked across the bedroom floor, all the clothes discarded everywhere. Had he been really drunk to have sex with someone he barely know?

The need to go throw up whatever was still in his stomach answered his inner questions as he freed himself from those arms and ran to find the bathroom.

As soon as he finished throwing what rest of alcohol he had in his system he washed his face and went back to the dorm, looking for his clothes, when the small lump on the bed stirred; Ike sighed, thinking of how good the situation was going to get.

Marth's eyes suddenly widened in surprise, remembering as well what happened between them before covering himself with the blankets up over his shoulders "What are you doing here?!" he yelled at Ike, his face getting flustered.

"What am I doing here?" Ike repeated a little annoyed "Well apparently someone couldn't handle his drink level that much, that's what I'm doing here" he kept searching for his pants on the floor.

Marth threw a pillow at his head, looking for his clothes too "Oh so now it was my fault?!"

"Well yeah!" Ike found his clothing and got dressed as fast as he could "You were the one who jumped to me, I remember that pretty well"

Marth got out of his bed and got dressed with what he first found, the flush on his face not disappearing and his fingers trembling with the fabric of his tunic.

"We should just…"

"…pretend that nothing happened"

Both men stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before turning to the other side.

"Do you have a back door?" Ike broke the uncomfortable silence, fidgeting on his place.

"Why?"

Ike sighed "If we are assuming this never happened then it would be suitable for me to don't go out through the front door"

"Ah right" Marth regained his posture, mentally scolding himself because he didn't think of that "At the kitchen, nobody will see you from there"

The blue haired just moved to the door and left, rushing down the stairs and letting Marth to run towards his bathroom for a long shower.

* * *

"**Say it"**

"Say what?"

"**What's with your long face?"**

Ike sighed at his little friend before lifting another box from the ground, taking out the contents and ordering at the counters. Just a minor mercenary work.

"This is my usual face Pit"

The brunette boy scowled and sat on the counter **"Liar, you had a rough night didn't you? And went to get rid off it at one of those places where people get wasted and wake up the next day with an unknown person"** his face trying to form a scowl but instead turning into a pout.

"It's a bar" Ike tried not to blush of how certain his friend had been "And I've only done that once in my life, you should know that better than anyone"

"**Well it's my job after all thank you" Pit reclaimed "I'm your guardian angel but not a nanny" **

The blue haired sighed and piled up some jars in another place. Well obviously his friend would have known about what happened that morning, but since he was a little childish sometimes, enjoyed to make Ike remember it, or to learn the lesson, he didn't know for sure.

"Look it won't happen again, I'm not even going to see that person again"

Pit smiled and floated over Ike, patting his **head "I know you won't, after what happened that was good punishment"** Ike frowned and went outside to leave the empty boxes with the small angel floating behind him, repeating the same things about alcohol being a bad thing and that he should be more careful with relationships.

"**Oh I know!"** the angel exclaimed out loud, only audible to Ike's ears "**Maybe women are not your thing"**

The mercenary raised an eyebrow "You are trying to say that I should be gay"

"**You had sex with a man already what bothers more?"** Pit laughed at the blushed face of Ike **"And don't try to blame it on alcohol because you were aware of his gender before that"**

"All right you know-it-all of romance and couples" Ike dusted away the dirt from his hands "If you really think so then find me a date or something, like if that would cheer up my day"

Pit frowned –or tried to- again **"I'm your guardian not cupid; what do you want me to do? Take you to a casual meeting with the one who could be the love of your life?"**

"That wouldn't be a bad idea" Ike joked as he entered the store again with more boxes ready to be piled up.

"**Sure thing, which only happens in fairy tales"** Pit shrugged as he floated to one barrel nearby when he heard the door opening **"Hey mister you have a customer"**

"I heard that already…" Ike mumbled as he turned "Good morning what can I do for…" his words got caught in his throat as he saw the person from the other side of the counter.

"Uh I'm sorry it's the first time I come here" the customer smiled innocently "But I was wondering if you have by any chance milk and chocolate?"

Ike was stunned on his place, his eyes staring at the person in front of him, deep blue eyes that seemed to glimmer, blonde hair mostly covered by a green hat, delicate face expressions, pointy like ears with a blue earring on one of them and by anything Ike had swore, the most delicate hands he had seen from a man

"Uhm…excuse me sir?" the blonde waved his hand in front of Ike "Are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah! Sorry I just…" Ike stuttered "What were you looking for?"

"Milk and chocolate?" the young blonde repeated with a smile that was melting Ike on the inside "It's for some friends that are waiting outside"

Ike nodded and moved towards what the young person asked for, setting them on the counter "Here you go that would be… 24 rupees"

The blonde nodded but as he took the money out from his wallet the door opened again, a red haired showing half of his body "Link! Prince of fairies is getting impatient"

Link took the things and turned "I'm going Roy, you don't have to be so impatient" he turned back to Ike and smiled "Thank you sir, excuse me" and he rushed out of the store.

Ike stood there waving for a few seconds before realizing what he was doing.

"**Now I don't know about you 'sir'"** Pit laughed **"But I would call that love at first sight"**

"Oh shut up" Ike stared at the counter with a blushed face, suddenly realizing that the blonde had left his wallet "Great now I have to give him this back" he rushed out of the store but found no sight of him or the other companions, leading him back to the store with a sigh.

"**What a coincidence"** the angel smiled** "You can thank me later"**

Ike just stared at him with a flushed face before keeping the wallet in his pocket, his heart beating a little faster than usual.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Roy groaned as he walked back with Link and the highlight prince on the other side

"It didn't take me long" Link sighed "And why did I have to go in there? You are the one who wanted to do this Marth"

"You know about baking more than I do and Roy is clearly capable of setting the kitchen on fire" Marth said "Besides you offered to help me"

"And you'll need a lot of help after what you did" Roy pouted "You got me worried all night not answering or anything"

Link smiled behind them as Marth glanced at the red haired "I told you I was sorry like millions of times"

"I'll keep that in count when you get me that cake of forgiveness" Roy glanced at Link with a smile "Oh and next time we should go again to that store, the one working there seemed to like you after all"

Link's ears twitched as his cheeks flushed "Did not, he was just spaced out"

Roy snickered and turned to the front "As you say Link, as you say"

* * *

Obviously to say it's a TBC

Hope you liked it and reviews are gladly accepted

Flames will be highly ignored


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Yaoi pretty much ahead, boyxboy love...yeah so far only that.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story. They all belong to Nintendo

Pairings: MarthxRoy (so far)

Oh right!

**This text means Pit talking**

_This text means flashback_

* * *

**A tangle****d**** web of emotions**

**By: Aki-sempai**

"Thanks again for helping me with this kind of things Link, bakery is not my area" the bluenette said towards the hylian across the kitchen.

The blonde smiled as he finished mixing the ingredients "Don't thank me for that Marth, you are my friend after all, and I don't want to call the emergency number again"

Marth nodded as he watched Link placing the mixture into the oven, taking a turn towards the living room of his house, where his secret lover was flipping the channels of the television with a really bored expression.

"So tell me about the shop keeper" Marth changed subject, leaning on the table "Roy said he had his eyes glued to you"

"Nonsense that's what Roy saw" Link replied quickly, taking off the frilly apron that borrowed from Marth and sitting in front of him "Nonsense and nothing more, if you had entered you'd have seen it"

"You are getting defensive on the topic" Marth retorted.

"I'm so not" Link buffed at his friend.

"Come on Link don't tell me you are still on denial" Marth sighed "We've discussed about it, you don't have to bear that remorse after four years"

Link shrugged and looked down at his coffee "I know Marth…but" he tried to find the words for his friend to stop reminding him of those events, remembering the horrible screams and begs made his skin tremble in fear. He had to repeat to himself millions of times that all of that had not been his fault, however the nightmares kept haunting him.

"Do you really want me to repeat what the therapist said that time?" Marth snapped him out of his thoughts.

Link looked up and smiled, relieved that tears weren't forming from his eyes "Don't worry about me, I remember what she said" and then turned to the oven "I just don't want to seek out for someone right now, you know"

The prince shrugged "If that's what you want to believe" he glanced at the clock "I won't force you into anything but I keep saying you should give it a chance"

Link laughed when Roy entered the kitchen and looked at them "I swear you just look like ladies chatting with coffee and biscuits, Marth all you need is a cat"

Marth groaned "Deal was that you stayed at the living room without messing in here Roy so you could get cake" he looked at the impatient red haired "Five more minutes"

"I know I know" Roy grinned "Just came to tell that you forgot to buy sprinkles and that I could go get some"

Link smiled apologetically and went to look at his pocket when he glanced at both surprised "My wallet it's not here!" he jumped from his seat and looked hastily in each of his pockets –even his hat- looking for the small bag.

"You maybe dropped it on the way back" Roy said "Want me to go…"

"No, no I'll go look for it" Link interrupted him "I remember the way I'll be back soon" he rushed out of the kitchen and towards the street.

"Was that a trick to leave us alone or to get Link in meeting people?" Marth raised an eyebrow towards Roy, who just smirked as he took the cake out of the oven "Hey don't ignore me"

"After you ignored me all night and morning?" Roy snapped at him "I swear you can be so selfish sometimes" he crossed his arms with a frown.

Marth stood up and pinned Roy towards the wall with a grin "Oh but you surely know how to take away my pride you little sundae"

Roy blushed and turned his face to a side "Don't call me that, it's annoying" but Marth held Roy's chin firmly towards him.

"Oh but you surely like it sometimes" the bluenette moved closer to his lover's mouth "My sweet red hair love"

Roy moved his hands towards Marth's neck, pulling him closer "Would you stop teasing and just kiss me? I'm getting impatient" he muttered before feeling the clash of their lips.

Marth smirked as he lifted the smaller boy over and placing him all over the couch, with him above, still kissing him fiercely, pulling away a few seconds just to say "My aren't we eager today"

Roy snickered as he pulled Marth again into another kiss, getting rid off his tunic in an instant and devouring the prince's mouth. He had to admit that, even if he was previously mad at him, all anger was drowned away with that fierce make out session.

* * *

"You are trying to say that you took his wallet?" Ike glanced at the angel pretending to swim around his head "Isn't that a bad thing?"

"**Of course not, I'm not a thief"** the angel replied a little frustrated **"Stop asking me how I did it and finish cleaning so we can leave, you and your multiple jobs will make you pass out one day"**

"You surely sound like a nanny" Ike laughed at Pit, concluding his work for that day and exiting the store, locking it up. Since the owner had his mother sick or something Ike had offered to work in his place for that week, it wasn't that bad after all. The sun was already setting, which meant Ike was more likely going to be late for his other job. With a last glance towards the left side of the street, he secured his hands inside the pockets of his jacket and ran to the other side, muttering of how cold the weather was at that moment and that even if it was six in the afternoon looked way too late.

Not so far from there however, the blonde Hylian rushed to the now closed store, with a defeated face and looking through the window door, hoping for anyone to be there. He sighed as he ceased knocking the door, leaning against it with his knuckles. Was that bad luck already, he thought. He'd have to come tomorrow.

Link looked to both sides and shuddered when a chill ran across him, hugging himself for warmth. Maybe rushing out of Marth's house that way had not been one of his best ideas. He decided to go back to his house, called Marth from there and come tomorrow hopefully to find his precious wallet.

He walked down the street towards his house a little faster than usual, sighing in relief when the street lights started to flicker. Link wasn't too fond of being alone at the street and by night. He wanted to rush back home, that seemed now farther than usual.

Link shuddered with every shadow around him, holding his hands close to his mouth, his breath warming them a little. At least it wasn't snowing that night.

Suddenly he glanced at two figures approaching in front of him; fear crawled from his spine as he tried to find somewhere to refuge himself.

"My…what a lonely person we have in here tonight" a creepy voice said from behind him, completely startling the blonde "Are you lost?"

Link backed away only to be trapped by the other two figures "Please…I don't have any money with me"

"Money?" the other person mocked "Money is over rated to ask now"

"We want something different now" the third person leaned closer; Link cursed himself for not bringing his sword with him.

"Please don't hurt me!" Link tried to shield himself, remembering those dark nights.

"That depends on how much you want to cooperate with us" the apparent leader gripped his tunic about to rip it off when a stone hit the back of his head, making the aggressor to turn furiously towards the one who threw it.

"Three against one? That's so unfair" the person said not far from there "Let the boy go"

"Or else what?" the others said, stepping in front of Link with threatening eyes.

The man in front just smiled as he unclasped his cape "I was hoping for you to say that" he said before launching towards the aggressors.

Link kept his eyes closed in fear as he kneeled down the street, hearing the sounds of a fight in front of him. However it didn't last long, and he got more terrified of thinking who could've been his savior had been killed or something.

"Hey…you ok?" he suddenly heard "It's all right they are gone, they won't harm you or anything" how did that happen? He wanted to ask but his eyes were still clutched tight.

"Uhm... I'm sorry but you really need to go to your home now" the person said, walking away and then forward, throwing something rather warm to Link's body "And seems you need that more than me either way"

Link clutched the cape with his eyes still closed, but now his shaking had stopped a little.

"Want me to call for help? Anyone to pick you up?" the man kept asking, obviously trying to help more and in a hurry, but Link shook his head, slowly standing up.

"I'm…fine, I can go by myself" he muttered, trying to open his eyes.

"That's good to hear, be careful on your way back, the streets are highly illuminated now either way" the young man said before rushing to the other side.

Link half opened his eyes in the direction his savior went, only to take a glance of blue hair and a green bandana. He rubbed his eyes in little disbelief; was that man possibly…? No, it would have been too much of a coincidence; however, he clutched the cape above his shoulders and rushed back to his house, instantly securing himself inside it and inside his room, not able to catch any sleep.

Nevertheless a few hours later he heard the phone constantly ringing, finding himself stretching his arm to pick it up.

"Yes?"

"I thought you were asleep, didn't hear about you when you rushed out" the caller exclaimed, Link sighing in relief when noticed it was Marth.

"Sorry Marth the store closed and I went back to my house"

"Figured it, Roy and I wondered if you wanted to go eat out with us"

"I don't know Marth" Link replied "I'm a little tired of being outside; you know the weather and all"

"Thought so, yeah it's freezing out of your house we know"

Link sighed loudly through the phone and opened the window of his room, glancing at his friends down there "You could've just rang the bell" Link muttered through the phone, staring at his friend laughing outside before hanging up. Link fixed himself a little and was about to go downstairs when he glanced the cape over his bed; if Marth or Roy saw it he'd be instantly bombarded with questions and he didn't want that, so he quickly folded it and kept it inside his closet before running downstairs to open the door.

"That took you long" Roy scowled, quickly getting inside the house for warmth "I'm sorry but thanks to someone I had to take an evening shower and my hair is still damp"

Link smiled and closed the door after Marth went inside "I don't want to ask why you did that Roy"

"Oh trust me, you don't" Marth patted his friend's head, hanging his scarf on the nearby coat rack "So the store was closed?"

The blonde nodded, going to the kitchen for some hot chocolate for his friends as offer "I'll go tomorrow morning so I really hope it remained there" Link said, walking back to the living room with the tray and three mugs on it.

"Hot drink! Thanks Link" Roy smiled as he held a mug for his own "Since we'll stay here for a while can we order something to eat?"

"Manners Roy" the bluenette sighed "You just got here five minutes ago"

"Oh I don't mind" Link held the tray to his chest "It's not that I have something to offer for now"

Roy cheered as he held the phone to Marth, the older one taking it a little annoyed "Fine, but I get to order it"

* * *

"**And then the way you moved that other guy so you threw him to the other guy and the way his body rolled down the street and then how the other came trying to attack from behind but you dodged and…"**

"You know if you were human you'd be out of breathe by now" Ike laughed quietly, besides I was with the idea that you were against violence or sort"

"**Well yes"** Pit exclaimed, staring at Ike packing up some boxes **"But I mean you just went in there without knowing who they were attacking"**

"That person needed help" Ike retorted a little huffed.

"**And then to see it was the same cute guy from the store"** Pit nudged Ike's sides, and even if Ike didn't feel it at all the sensation was somehow presentable in his body to squirm away **"You are a lucky person"**

"Oh sure lucky I am" he groaned, finishing just in time his work there, thanks to that small delay he got late but if he promised to end all the labors before closing he'd get that spared. But he never said that he wasn't thankful for the delay.

He waved goodbye to the owner and walked back to his house he saw the Japanese restaurant across street he used to go frequently and thought of buying some for himself, as soon as he entered the store getting into a new thread of destiny.

"Hey there mister" Ike cheered "By any chance you have some fried rice with chicken?"

The owner of the store greeted at Ike "Why yes we do have for you" he took Ike's money and ordered the kitchen for some "Hey kid I have a big favor to ask you"

"Oh sure sir what is the trouble?" Ike asked

"Our delivery person just got sick a few minutes ago and I can't cancel an order I got, say if it's near where you live…"

"Oh don't worry I can take it for you" Ike exclaimed "I can go now and come back for my rice, it's not a problem"

"You are really a wonderful person kid" the owner gave the blue haired the address and a small bag "Here's the location, not far from here, when you come back you'll have our best fried rice with chicken I'll assure you that"

"Hah, thank you sir I'll be right back then!" Ike grinned as he went out of the store and towards that direction on the paper.

"**Who was saying about being lucky?"** Pit floated behind him

"Be thankful I walk really fast would you?" Ike said giving a few more turns "But if it was that close I wondered why they didn't go take it by their own.

Pit only shrugged behind.

* * *

"Doorbell! I get it!" Roy jumped from the couch and took the money from the table

"I swear if you take one bite before the food is here you'll regret it!" Marth managed to yell at Roy, Link only laughing on the other side.

Roy just shuddered it off as he opened the door "Please tell me that's my food" he smiled to the other guy.

"I suppose, if you ordered all this by yourself yeah" the boy replied, taking the money from Roy.

Roy glanced at him and then blinked, swearing to recognize that messy blue hair "Have we seen each other somewhere else?"

The blue haired looked down at Roy with a confused stare "I don't think so"

"Roy! What's taking you so long?" a voice came from inside the house, making the small one to flinch.

"No, I swear I've seen you somewhere before" Roy kept staring at the man.

Ike couldn't help but to smile apologetically "I'm sorry kid but I really have to get going" he started to walk to the other side, leaving Roy confused on the doorway.

"Maybe it was my imagination" Roy shrugged as he closed the door.

* * *

Roy you dummy ~

Read and review I gladly accept constructive criticism


	3. Chapter 3

Heh, I update this fast I like the fic way too much heh~

Warning: For this chapter_ rape scene in this kind of letter_ trust me. It's important for the fic

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story. They all belong to Nintendo. Except the cat. The cat is mine rar

Pairings: MarthxRoy and mention of GanonxLink

You'll see

Oh right!

**This text means Pit talking**

_This text means flashback

* * *

_

**A tangled web of emotions  
**

**By: Aki-sempai**

"What took you so long? Flirting with the delivery person to don't give tip?" Marth joked as Roy placed the food on the table, getting a slight smack from the red haired, along with a frown.

"Hah, for your information, that works some times" Roy snickered back at Marth, knowing for sure that the small detail would get him ticked for a while "I just thought that person was familiar that's all"

"You think everybody looks familiar" Marth sighed "You even mistook me for one of those television guys that announce hell knows what kind of products that never works"

Link sat there staring in fun at his friends arguing, deciding to interrupt after a while so they could eat and avoid the increasing yelling and hopefully avoid an angry call from the neighbours. It was certainly better than being alone on those dark nights. He kept laughing at Roy's snickers and joking to annoy Marth for a while, to later be playfully smacked with the cushions.

However the time when having fun with friends ran faster than usual for them as the clock marked past midnight, Marth and Roy leaving the house, and the hylian listening only to the echoes of his steps walking back to his room. He lied on his bed staring at the fan slowly moving until his eyelids closed completely, drifting him to sleep.

_The room was dark except for the small hole on the rotten curtain, a small street light passing through it, illuminating the destroyed space: broken crystals on the floor, dirty clothes scattered as well as rotten ones, a stiff mattress with thin sheets and inside that chaos, a naked blond guy shivering because of cold and fear, his body bruised with teeth marks and punches, his eyes already watery looking up to the man in front of him, who only showed an evil dark aura of lust._

"_No…please I'll…I'll give you anything! Don't hurt me!"_

"_Oh but what I want is right here, whimpering at my feet"_

"_No please Ganondorf I'll be good please don't hurt me" blue eyes looked in horror at the tall figure coming closer "No, no! Help! Anyone! "_

_Ganondorf crossed a punch to the blonde's cheek, knocking him down to the bed, his little mouth coughing up the blood. The gerudo King held Link's hair and yanked him backward "Now you are going to be a nice little whore and get on your knees on the edge of this bed right now" he hollered as he let go of Link's hair and threw him again to the mattress._

_Link's tears kept rolling down his face as his limbs were shaking to get in that embarrassing position; the cold air feeling like thin needles piercing his naked and bruised skin. He kept wondering to himself why did he have to go through that suffering; it wasn't his fault of course, just a mistake of the others and he had nothing to do but to be a victim there. A misunderstanding for sure. He just found there on the wrong place and the wrong time._

_Link's thoughts got cut abruptly as Ganondorf held his hips tight, without warning or lubrication slamming his member hardly into Link's entrance. The poor hylian screamed in pain, blood coming from out his entrance._

_Link's yells however seemed to arouse Ganondorf, holding the blonde's hips tighter and thrusting with more force into him, causing the small blonde to yell louder, begging for his aggressor to stop, feeling his blood dripping down his legs, his hands clutching firmly the now stained sheets._

"_Do you like that?" Ganondorf pounced one more time into Link's entrance, the hylian whimpering now that he couldn't make another sound, his throat already dried up from that pain, his face all marked with the tears constantly dropping. _

_Link felt his body switching position violently, his back now against the mattress so he could see his aggressor's face with an evil smirk as he held the hylian's legs as far as possible, thrusting with more force, his mouth only trying to yell for help but the sound was dry._

_Only when he felt the sticky liquid from Ganondorf dripping out of his entrance that he thought it was finally over, but his false hopes died when Ganondorf pulled out of him and yanked Link's head closer to his member "Now I want you to suck it clean and I better see you doing a good job"_

_Link looked up at the Gerudo with broken eyes "Please…" he mouthed "N…no more" but his pleadings were muted as Ganondorf pushed Link to his cock, the hylian feeling like gagging and to throw up, but for his own good he tried to hold down the horrible feelings, moving his head slowly with his eyes clutched tight. Each second that passed made him want to pass out, to forget that he was just disgracing himself by sucking that evil man off. The mixture of his own blood and the semen was driving him crazy, the need to throw up getting stronger. He needed to breathe or he would suffocate right there. Ganondorf however kept yanking Link's head forward and backward, enjoying the young Hylian's whimpers and muffled sounds, without any advice releasing his seed inside the blonde's mouth._

_Link felt like choking on that substance, but his arms was too weak to even lift and push the man away, forcing him to swallow it all._

_Not until Ganondorf felt satisfied that he threw the blonde back to the cold mattress, his body shivering and hugging itself looking for comfort._

"_Is it morning already?" the Gerudo fixed himself and reached over the young blonde "Now remember this Linky-boy, as long as I'm around, I'll make sure nobody touches you, that nobody will ever be close to you" he nibbled Link's ear with strength and Link just managed to whimper in response "Nobody will like you as long as they know what you and I do" with a last bite he moved out of the mattress and left the room, leaving Link to shiver in the old bed._

"_No…" Link mouthed over and over. He was desperate, his body hurt and he felt dirty and impure. I don't want to be alone, he kept thinking, no, please, no…no…NO…_

"NO!"

Link rose up from the bed with cold sweat running down his face, looking around him frantically, desperate to make sure nobody was there at that moment. With a spring he ran to the bathroom and splashed his face with the water, after a moment looking at his reflection; a pale face looked back at him, fear still remarkable in his blue eyes, fear that took him four years to overpass with failed attempts apparently, the nightmares still haunting him. He ran out of the bathroom and towards his closet, unfolding the cape he just got and covering himself tightly with it.

What he was thinking at that moment, not even did Link could say as he jumped back to the bed covering only with the strangers' cape, getting the idea that nobody would launch at him as long as he had it over his body. Maybe because someone just saved him at that moment from a possible repeat of his night terrors; he didn't want to think about it as he closed his eyes, his hands holding tight those folds.

….

"**It's a beautiful morning"** Pit cheered happily as Ike opened the small store **"How was that song? The one that woke you up from that funny black box"** he asked to the blue haired mercenary.

"Uh I don't know, a beautiful morning?" Ike joked, looking at the sky. Well beautiful morning sure was going to be, with the sky glimmering in bright clear blue and no clouds covering the sun rising high "And that black box is my radio"

"**You are just no fun sometimes"** Pit sighed, floating behind him **"Just for that you'll have to hear me all day long singing that song"**

Ike smiled at the small angel "I already hear you all day, you and your melodious voice" and laughed at Pit's tantrums while he turned to the back shelves, replacing some items from the list he had.

The day passed by slowly, Ike finding out that the day was promising to be a long one with not so many customers, as if suddenly all the ladies had their food storages full and no kids were demanding for candies; at least he got plenty of time to improvise some training with all the ordering and lifting of boxes to the highest shelves.

"I really should get back to training" he thought out loud while cleaning the top shelf "Or I'll get all rusty and a laugh when I get into combat" he saw the clock hanging on the nearby wall, marking only four in the afternoon and sighed, at least two more hours and he'd be free that day.

"**Why training? Like if you'll need it in this peaceful town"** Pit floated to where Ike was **"Besides you are already strong"**

"I just said I'd get rusty"

"**Like oxide…?"**

Suddenly he heard the bell of the entrance, telling him about customers "I'll answer to you later" he murmured to the little angel, climbing down the ladder and turning to the client with a smile "Evening, what can I do for…" his mouth went mute when he saw the other person "…you? Link?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you" Link said "Uh…how do you know my name?"

"You came by yesterday and your friend called you Link so I supposed it would be your name I didn't mean to offend or anything" Ike said a little too fast

"Oh, oh right! Sorry" Link smiled "Uhm but I think I dropped my wallet yesterday and I was wondering if you saw it"

Ike blinked numerous of times, what a luck to find that person now three times in such a short time "Ah…Ah yes! You uh…left it here on the…" he kept tapping the counter trying to pronounce it

"The…counter?" Link said a little confused

"Right! Counter, sure" Ike smiled nervously, feeling like a total idiot "I kept it just in case you came back" he fiddled through his pocket until he found the small pouch "Here, I didn't open it or anything"

The blonde's eyes glimmered in glee when he held his wallet back "Oh thank you so much! How could I repay you for it?"

"How about a lunch?" Ike stuttered quickly, covering his mouth in an instant.

"A…Sorry I didn't understand" Link blinked at the mercenary.

"That…if you wanted to go eat lunch with me…" Ike tried to say a little calmer, cursing at the fact his face was getting a small red color, apparently forming as well on the blonde's cheeks.

"A…lunch?" Link repeated a little astonished "I mean, are you asking me out?"

"Yes" Ike answered but then hit himself on the forehead "I mean no! Just a…I'm trying to say a…"

Link couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at the mercenary's attitude, he had to admit it was a really cute thing to see, while Ike was mentally slapping himself for acting like such an idiot.

"Well…" Link fiddled with the wallet in his hands "At least I'd like to know your name since you know mine"

"My name?" Ike blinked "Ah! I'm…I'm Ike" he held out his hand "My name is Ike, nice to meet you"

Link held Ike's hand and stretched it friendly, sending shivers down to Ike's spine "Well Ike it's a pleasure to meet you too and…" he let go with a smile "Yes I'd like to have a lunch with you"

"Really?" Ike asked amazed "That…that's good!" he smiled

"How about tomorrow?" Link asked, smiling at how Ike nodded "All right then Ike; I'll see you tomorrow at the local fountain for lunch"

"Right!" Ike smiled "I'll…I'll see you at noon there" he kept waving until the blonde left the store, the second the door closed his body falling to the floor.

"**My, if I only had a camera with me" **Pit kept smiling at the blue haired that was sitting on the floor with his gaze lost **"Hello? Earth to Ike, are you listening?"**

"I just got a date" Ike mouthed with a big smile "Maybe I'm not that cursed in this"

"**As you say so stud"** Pit said with a laugh **"Now I can sing those cheesy songs those little kids like to say"**

Ike glared at the angel flying above him "Oh don't you dare"

But it was too late as Pit started to hum about Ike and Link under a tree, Ike groaning in frustration as he hid under a sack of apples, the angel laughing like a child over him.

……..

Link found himself nervous while walking back to his house, and not exactly because he just got involved into something he never thought he would get after a long time. Well, not that he wasn't looking forward for it, just that he wasn't that ready yet. Then again, why did he accept? And more important to his mind… Should he tell Marth or not… Marth was of course one of his closest friends but sometimes he was rather skeptic with the new people that got to know Link. Most of the time Link was thankful for it, since he really appreciated Marth's opinion. However this time he felt uneasy to tell him. That guy, Ike –saying his name out loud made Link to smile without knowing- seemed to be a really good person. A little blunt yes, but good in the end…

And if Marth didn't like him? And if Marth did one of those scary interviews like those over protective parents do and made the guy to run away? Or what if Ike found Marth more attractive and decided to look for him instead?

The blond shrugged that idea off his head. Of course he had that always in mind; Marth was the good looking man, lots of women and men wanting to be near him. If they compared themselves, Link felt a little behind the attractive prince.

Link sighed after thinking all that. Maybe he should keep it a secret for now. After all, he thought, it was only a date. And he was going to listen to Marth's advice of giving that person and of course himself that small chance.

Well then again was Roy to say, but would probably end up in the same. Roy was way too attached to Marth and Marth always knew when Roy was hiding something from the prince. So telling the red haired was out of question again.

Link found himself a little confused, he didn't like keeping secrets but for this time it seemed like a good idea to avoid further problems with the others. And, then again, it was only one single lunch, not like if he was going to get any second thoughts. No, one step at the time, he thought.

"But I have to say" Link wondered out loud, once he was inside his house "I swear I've seen him somewhere before"

Link smiled to himself as he went to the kitchen, looking for some milk for his little pet chocolate cat Shaddy, who appeared almost instantly the moment Link set the small plate on the white floor.

The blonde kneeled down next to his pet with a smile "What do you think?" he asked to the small feline while rubbing his small head "Should I keep Ike as a secret? Or should I tell at least to Marth about it?"

The cat couldn't help but to purr under Link's hand, earning a small laugh from the blonde.

"I thought you would say something like that Shaddy" Link chuckled, staring out the window while the kitten finished his dinner "Well for now on if things go better; he'll be our little secret"

* * *

R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 and my fingers hurt! But I keep writing for you

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story. They all belong to Nintendo. Except the cat. The cat is mine rar

Pairings: MarthxRoy and IkexLink

Oh right!

**This text means Pit talking**

_This text means flashback

* * *

_

**A tangled web of emotions**

**By: Aki-sempai**

The night came and left with such a speed that Link thought he hadn't sleep at all when his alarm clock marked already nine in the morning.

With a long yawn he got out of the bed and went to his usual morning preparations; eating something for breakfast and for his pet, after a shower and find what to wear for the day. Usually that would be easy considering he mostly had the same outfit, but there was something quite peculiar about that day that made him have double thoughts. Should he go as usual or something more formal? Well it was just a lunch, not big deal.

But he didn't want to show himself that interested, but he really was. And he didn't want to give any signs of something else. It was just a lunch, a small date.

"Shaddy" Link pouted, after throwing half of his clothes to the bed "I don't know what to wear" he looked at the new pile and the little cat poking his head out of it with a glare towards the hylian "Sorry for that….but you have to help me"

The small kitty crawled out of the clothes just to dig out another side, pulling out a pair of black pants, his owner approaching to them with a confused look.

"This?" Link stared at them "Well of course they are cute but what could I wear above?" the cat mewed, moving from where he was sitting to show a green shirt.

"Shaddy this shirt has no sleeves" the cat mewed in response, playing with the pillow "Ok, I get it you like it" he said as he tried those clothes, looking at himself in the mirror "I get it you smart" he looked at his pet with a smile "You surely are a fashion cat"

Link looked at the clock that marked already twenty minutes before noon and panicked "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" he rushed down the stairs and took his hat when his cat mewed from above "What is it?"

The kitty just walked down the stairs pulling a long scarf and throwing it at Link's feet.

"Aww" Link took the scarf and patted the kitty's head "Thank you" he smiled as he rushed out of the door.

……………………………………………..

"How about this one?"

"**Makes you look fat"**

"No it doesn't"

"**Then why do you ask?"**

Ike sighed exasperated at the angel 'sitting' on his small bed as he changed of shirt. He was awake from very early since he wanted to train for a while, and wondered again why did he ask him for a clothe advice.

"**How about a jacket?"**

"It's hot outside!"

"**It could get colder" **the angel retorted **"Or you could just ask back for your cape"**

Ike groaned "I'm not, it would be rude" he finished fixing the buttons of his shirt and smiled. He might not be the best at this kind of situations but at least he managed to look decent with a crimson shirt and a pair of navy pants. Now if the small angel would let him to wear his bandana.

"**You could easily try for a comb for that messy mass of blue hair"** Pit smiled as Ike tied the green thing on his head **"It gives less troubles"**

Ike sighed, putting on his shoes and walking towards the door "I like it; it makes me be…me" he said with a smile after closing the door.

"**Sure thing"** the angel floated behind him **"Now go get him tiger"**

"Seriously Pit" Ike looked at him while they walked towards the fountain –which luckily for Ike was a block away from his house- "I'm not letting you watch the television anymore"

….

Link arrived at the fountain and looked around. The clock from one local had chimed noon time a second after he got there.

"Hi!" Ike walked towards him, a little less nervous than yesterday.

"Hi Ike" Link greeted

"I'm…I'm glad you came" Ike said "And you look really good"

Link's face blushed a little at Ike's compliment "You look really cute" he responded

"Me? Uh…thanks" the blue haired smiled, feeling his face heating up "Shall we go then?"

"Sure thing"

Ike led Link towards one side of the street with lots of stands and decorations and into a small family restaurant.

"I've never been here" Link looked around the place. It was small sure but it had a nice environment and with a terrace adorned with flowers "It's a really cute place"

The mercenary sighed in relief inside his mind, so far now he hadn't made a bad choice. The two moved to one of the terrace's tables and ordered for the time something to drink.

"So…" Ike tried to start a conversation "I haven't seen you around that much, are you new in this town or something?"

Link looked at Ike and smiled "You could say that; I mean I'm more into staying at my house but I've been here for not that long, I'm actually from Hyrule"

"From Hyrule? Wow that's way too far from here" Ike said amazed at the hylian

"Uh huh" Link smiled "But I came here by ship so the trip wasn't that hard"

"And how is it over there?"

"Oh it's really great" Link said, playing with the straw of his glass "And green mostly; I mean if you want to walk from the forest towards the castle it would take you at least two or three days, that's why I prefer riding"

Ike smiled as Link kept talking about his home place. Of course he was listening to every word that the blonde was saying, but just listening to them made him beam inside him.

"Sorry I kept talking" Link suddenly realized "I think you got bored of it"

"What? No of course not" Ike responded "I like listening actually and from what I heard from you I really would like to visit Hyrule one day"

The hylian smiled "Really? Well tell me when you go so I can give you a tour around"

Ike smiled "I'd certainly do so"

Link blushed at Ike's words and took a sip from his drink, trying to look at the mercenary's eyes. He had to admit that they were really adorable. And somehow he wanted to mess that blue hair.

"How about you?" Link stopped abruptly his thoughts "Have you lived here for a long time or…?"

Ike shook his head "Oh no I've just been here for a few months, I'm from another land"

And now it was Ike's turn to talk about his hometown, about his job as a mercenary and all the places he'd visited. Link was paying attention to every word of it, imagining with great detail what Ike said and thinking in how many places had the blue haired been were more than all Link could have thought from such a young person.

"You surely travel a lot" Link said once Ike finished talking, now that they had their food and started to eat "Must be pretty exciting"

"Well that's something we both for sure know then" Ike smiled, glad that he didn't bore out the hylian.

They finished their lunch while talking about other small things, like what they both liked and dislike, finding funny that both liked open spaces and star gazing for example.

"Say…" Ike said after he paid for the both "Do you like ice cream?"

Link's eyes glimmered in joy "I adore ice cream! It's my favorite dessert ever!" when he saw other people glancing at him confused he lowered his voice a little embarrassed "Sorry about that I didn't mean to jump like that…"

"I don't mind" Ike smiled at Link's childish reaction and stood up from his seat "Then would you like me to take you to an ice cream parlor not so far from here? I bet you'd like how it is over there"

Link looked at the mercenary for a few seconds before standing up, with a big smile on his face "I can't deny that offer"

Ike took Link then out of the restaurant and further to where he offered. It was a small ice cream parlor with a flashing design; the hylian's eyes shining with all the different kind of flavors on exhibition. He felt again like a kid whenever he saw ice cream.

After Link got a view of all flavors and chose one, as well as Ike, they found themselves walking down the streets, having more of that pleasant chat that they started hours ago.

"And one time my little cat just decided to use my new carpet as a training place" Link said, taking more of his ice cream "But I can't get mad at the little thing"

Ike laughed with Link's stories "Your cat surely is one special pet"

Link nodded as they kept walking with the sun slowly setting, Link licking his ice cream happily, just like a kid while Ike went for it a little slow; he didn't want his brain to freeze or anything. After a while both walking to the front of Link's house, the blonde sighing because the day was unfortunately over.

"You know" Link said "I really had fun today with you"

Ike blinked and gave him a small smile "I had fun today too, you are such an incredible person"

"Say, would you like to go out with me then another time?" Link suddenly asked, not really thinking of what he was saying.

"Of…of course I would" Ike stuttered, blushing slightly "I'd definitely love to go out with you again"

Link smiled at Ike's answer "Then do you have a phone so I can call you?"

The mercenary nodded as he told Link the number, the hylian writing it down on a paper he had and giving him one with his own number.

"It was really fun to talk with you Ike" Link smiled as he kept the number in his pocket "I'll call you tomorrow then"

"Sure" Ike said with a smile, getting a little nervous. Should he just shake hands with the hylian or walk away. He wasn't sure of how to move ahead. And he didn't want to ruin anything at all.

But apparently the blonde had acted before him, leaning to his face and giving him a small kiss to the cheek before going to the door "I'll call you tomorrow" Link smiled before closing the door.

Ike stood there for a few seconds before realizing what just happened. He instantly moved one hand to his cheek, feeling the touch warmth. His face turned into a million tones of red before walking back to his house with a smile on his face.

His day had been good; he had a wonderful time and the possibility of a second date! He kept smiling all the way back to his small department.

"**Oh I see you had a great time" **Pit said after a while, glad to see a bright smile on the mercenary's face **"You were such a gentleman"**

"I'm sorry what?" Ike blinked, looking to the angel with a faint expression.

"**Nothing Ike"** Pit wandered around **"I'm happy you had fun"**

Ike smiled as he entered his home, his steps feeling like floating over thin layers of clouds. He couldn't believe his luck was starting to get better with each day. He was getting over his bad luck with dates and he had just possibly found the best person he had ever met in his entire life.

"And I know that I'm not wrong this time" he said out loud, knowing the angel would listen to him "You haven't said anything about it"

"**Of course not"** Pit replied to the mercenary, who was lying down on his bed **"There's nothing wrong with Link, so you better don't screw it"**

"I'll try to" Ike smiled, closing his eyes before falling asleep in an instant.

…

Link walked around the living room of his house with a flustered face. So he did kiss him, but not a kiss as a real kiss, just a good bye kiss on the cheek. It was sweet sure but did he push it too far? The hylian found his mind confused.

He didn't regret at all what he did, he was looking forward for it, but had he been rushed in his actions? It was the first time they met. Ok in reality it was the second time they met but the first time they got to talk and go out. And he even asked for a second time!

"It's not that I didn't want to though" Link sighed, falling on his couch and hugging the nearby pillow "But…" his mind drifted into those dark memories of four years ago. The regret and sadness drove him crazy. What if Ike discovered about that horrible past? Would he accept him? Or would he push him apart in fear or anger towards him?

Link clutched the pillow; he didn't want that to happen. Not after having that wonderful day. And of course he wasn't going to talk about that kind of things.

"I'm rushing my thoughts" Link sighed "I'm just rushing my thoughts"

Besides, Marth was right, Link needed to give himself a chance of starting over. He had to let go of those fake ideas that man had pierced in his head.

Link was free to see whoever he wanted, Ganondorf was away from him now and in all that day that Link spent with Ike he felt a secure aura from the blue haired.

"No" Link stood up "I'm not letting this chance to go apart"

He was going to give himself a chance. He liked the mercenary. He wanted to spend more time with him. And maybe he could even give his heart a chance to love again after what happened.

Link walked back to his room and dropped his body to the bed, hugging the folded cape that was under his bed. Something in his mind told him that he should find the owner of it, but another small voice stopped that thought by telling him 'no, not yet. I want to be secure with it for a little more'

* * *

Uhh cliffhanger much? This chapter dedicated to Ike and Link heh

Next chapter will have a lemon scene hope you like it

Reviews are accepted of course


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. I'm at my mother's elementary school so sorry if you find any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the cat rawr!

Pairings: MarthxRoy and IkexLink

Warning: yaoi scene at the first!

Oh right!

**This text means Pit talking**

_This text means flashback_

* * *

**A tangled web of emotions**

**By: Aki-sempai**

"I haven't heard of Link today" Marth wondered out loud, turning off the television of his room "How about you?"

"I've been here with you all afternoon" Roy shrugged, cuddling up closer to Marth, both lying down on Marth's king size fluffy bed.

Marth looked at the clock, marking eight nights already. He wasn't tired but neither sleepy. Suddenly an idea went to his head, as he started to play with Roy's bangs.

The red haired blinked as he looked up at Marth, curious to his actions, when he saw the small yet devilish smile on his lover's face "Marth?"

"Yes?" the named kept playing with Roy's hair, moving his other hand down the boy's body

"What are you doing?" he muttered, trying to look oblivious even if he know what was going to happen, holding back a small groan as the bluenette moved his hand underneath the shirt, barely touching the skin.

"I wanted to have some fun with you" Marth whispered on his ear, enjoying the little jumps Roy made "I thought you would like to have some fun with me as well"

Roy smiled, pulling his hands over his head and taking Marth into a deep kiss, their tongues quickly playing with each other, Roy's body shifting so he could straddle the prince while kissing him, his hands traveling to the buttons of the cerulean tunic, getting rid off them way too slow for the prince's displeasure.

"You are being" Marth moaned as they gasped for air "Quite slow this time"

Roy grinned, opening the tunic and kissing his collarbone "I'm just following your advice" he nibbled a spot he knew far by now the prince was sensitive to it, earning a lovely moan from him. Roy kept nibbling that spot until he move to the other side of Marth's neck, kissing and sucking slightly, enjoying the little noises his lover made.

Marth was however fiddling with Roy's shirt, his hands still inside them and playing with the red haired's hot skin, his cold fingers moving up and down his sides teasingly, eventually pulling away from their kiss to remove Roy that annoying fabric, throwing it to one side of the bed and returning to play with the small yet defined chest.

Roy didn't leave behind, pulling Marth's tunic down his pale shoulders, enjoying the sight of the bluenette, tracing one of his fingers from the chest up to the prince's lips, running it across them slightly with a smile.

Both moved closer and shared another intense kiss, trying to make the other one to moan first as their hands discarded each other's pants until both were naked on the gigantic bed.

It was then when Marth rolled Roy's body so the small one's back rested on the mattress, as Marth kissed and nibbled Roy's chest tenderly.

Roy wanted to move further, but found his body arching in pleasure with Marth's touches, not noticing that the bluenette had taken out a small bottle from his drawer, throwing a deliberate amount of the liquid to his hands and without advice pressing a finger inside Roy's hot entrance, the general arching his back in surprise and pleasure.

"Marth you…" Roy moaned out, feeling the heat down his tights raising faster "…you cheater"

The bluenette pressed a second finger inside Roy while his mouth formed a smirk "Me? How come?" he moved his fingers slowly, enjoying how Roy tried to move his hips further, impatience drawing on his face.

"It was…" he mouthed with a small pout "Supposed to be my…ah! Turn now" he yelped when Marth added a third finger, his thrusting increasing a little.

"Maybe next time" Marth smiled as he nibbled the red haired's neck, careful however to not leave a permanent mark.

Just when he thought it was enough bother for Roy he removed his hands and placed them on Roy's hips, positioning them for the next. Roy gripped tight the blue sheets of the bed as he moaned Marth's name loudly as Marth filled him, hugging the prince's waists with his legs and demanding for him to move.

Marth didn't hesitate as he pressed his body forward and backward in a first slow rhythm to speed it up after a few minutes, letting out small groans of pleasure, lifting Roy's body so it could rest on his knees as he kept thrusting, the small one clinging to the prince's neck as his moaning filled the bluenette's ears.

Marth's hands travelled across Roy's body, his fingers brushing all the sensitive spots he could remember in that moment just to arouse Roy more.

"Damn it Roy…" he licked Roy's ear as he groped him delicately "You can get really hot when you are like this" Marth smiled when the red haired only nodded, his eyes closed in pleasure as the prince's hand satisfied him, moving slowly up and down to then brush his fingers along the way with extreme slenderness that could drive him crazy anytime.

Marth moved Roy's waist a little so he could rub Roy's prostate, the general arching his back wildly and clinging his nails down Marth's back, begging for more as he moved his hips up and down, looking for the same pleasure that Marth could get him.

Marth didn't hesitate as he moved the same way, his hand going faster and his mouth finding Roy's, sharing another deep kiss as both moans's got in-between them.

"Marth…Marth please" Roy begged as he clung to the prince "I…I can't" he mouthed, feeling about to explode from ecstasy.

The prince didn't need to reply to Roy's begging's as he pushed a last time, the small general moaning out in pleasure and coming on Marth's hand.

It didn't take long until Marth pressed Roy's body tight against his own, filling Roy's insides with his seed.

They waited a few moments before Marth removed from Roy's body, who was still panting from that hot session.

"Well that was a fun idea to do" Marth smiled, removing a few strands of hair from Roy's forehead before kissing it "What do you say?"

Roy nodded as he sat up on the bed, when an idea came back to his mind and made him look down.

"What's wrong?" Marth noticed it as he leaned closer to the general

"Why can't we be open of what we have?" Roy looked at Marth directly "I mean it's been almost a year and a half"

Marth looked down, knowing of what Roy meant.

"Roy you have to be aware of what could happen if we do that" he said with a small glint of sadness in his voice.

"No Marth, I don't get you" Roy sighed, hugging his knees "You love me; I love you, what else matters?"

The prince passed a hand through his hair and looked at Roy "You have to understand Roy that we have a lot to risk if we even mention of our relationship"

Roy turned his head to the other side "I don't care about all that if I get to be with you"

The bluenette sighed; he was tired of course of hiding it, but then again, what if they got banned or something worse? He couldn't take that risk.

"I'm going to sleep now" Roy covered himself with the sheets, curling up and closing his eyes "Night Marth"

"Night Roy…" Marth turned to the other side of the bed and turned the lights off.

…

"**Ike! Wake up!"** Pit kept saying **"Wake up! Dreamland is over! Morning time!"**

The mercenary groaned as he rolled on the bed "Dream…good…five…minutes"

The angel sighed, Ike had been there hugging the pillow and mouthing incoherent fluffy words and if he didn't get up he was going to be late for training and working. Suddenly an idea clicked his head as he yelled **"Ike! The phone is ringing!"**

The blue haired jumped off the bed "What? Really? Where is it?"

Pit couldn't help but to laugh at Ike's expression until the said man glared at him annoyed.

"That wasn't funny" Ike sighed, now awake "Not funny at all"

"**I'm sorry Ike"** Pit smiled innocently **"But I couldn't find a way to wake you up"**

The mercenary passed a hand through his messy hair and went to the small backyard of the apartment complex that he lived in. It wasn't a great thing, more likely a small neighborhood with lots of interesting people living in there, and of course due to his personality always finding himself helping out with all he could.

"Oh the young sir is going to work out this morning as usual?" the lady from the other floor saw Ike doing some warming exercises "A little late than usual I should say"

"Oh I just had a good dream" Ike smiled to her "Didn't want to wake up that fast" he inwardly glared at the angel behind the lady, who could only pretend didn't know what Ike was talking about.

"If someone else sees you training like that young man they would think you are preparing for the Smash Tournament"

Ike looked up confused "Smash Tournament?"

At that moment more of the inquilines living there were already doing some of their house chores on the small backyard, another lady going over where Ike was.

"Don't tell me son you don't know about the Smash Tournament? It's going to be held in a few months! The best fighters from all places gather around after all"

Ike's eyes glimmered at that, he'd never been on one of those before "And how are they sort out?"

The first lady shrugged as she finished with her laundry "Nobody knows, but if you get lucky you might get an invitation one of this days"

The mercenary kept thinking of those words as he finished his training routine, going back to his apartment to get a shower.

…

Link looked around his house, wondering if he should call or not.

Well he was obviously going to, he didn't know the time. Was he being too early? Or if he did it later? Would that mean that Link didn't seem interested? But he was calling either way; of course he had to look interested!

Then again, he thought, he really wanted to hear the mercenary's voice again.

Link's face blushed slightly with that idea and walked to his kitchen, trying to prepare some tea for the time while he debated with himself whether he should call or not.

He looked at the phone on the kitchen and then to the other side of the wall. He felt nervous and he was enjoying/hating that. But there had to be a reason for it to be so nervous, he thought as he settled the mug besides him and filled it with the hot liquid, sitting on the small round table, standing up a second later and taking the phone to sit again.

Link fiddled with the phone in his hands, still thinking if he should call or not, his eyes turning to the neatly folded paper that had Ike's number.

With a groan he stood up from his seat and to heat again the mug, not realizing it wasn't that cold.

He was leaning against the counter when his cat jumped to the table, staring at Link with his feline eyes.

"What?" Link blinked "You think I should call now?"

The cat didn't move but walked around the table, in what moment holding his paws against the phone.

"Forget it no" Link shook his head "I'm not calling right now"

The hylian stared at his pet for what he seemed minutes until he finally raised his hands to the air defeated.

"Fine, fine I'll call" he sighed, taking the phone and paper, his fingers shaking as he dialed the number, taking a deep breathe.

The cat couldn't help but to let out a small mew.

…

"**Oh I've heard of that tournament before!"** Pit exclaimed once Ike went out of the bathroom **"Saw it once! It's really exciting!"**

"Uh huh" Ike nodded, drying his hair "Well I'll make sure to find out about it"

"**You should! It's really awesome! And the fights are like incredible"**

Ike placed the small towel around his neck and scrubbed it with a smile. In that moment however Ike's expression froze when he heard for the first time in various days his phone ringing.

"**Aren't you supposed to answer?"** Pit said after a few seconds, blinking as how Ike launched to the phone, his hands shaking as he picked it up, breathing deep before answering.

"Uh…Yes?"

"Excuse me, Ike?" replied a voice that made his heart skip a beat.

"Y…Yes it's me, hi"

"Hi Ike" Link said through the phone "I was wondering if you…if you don't have anything to do, would you like to go out this Saturday…with me?"

Ike looked at the small calendar and noticed it was just in two days.

"Of course" he smiled "I'd love to go out with you"

"Really? Great! So… I'll see you on Saturday at the same place? Around four sounds good?"

"Right, I'll see you at four then"

"Ok…take care and...See you on Saturday!" Link cheered, hanging the phone

Ike hung as he smiled, looking at Pit "Guess who'll be out on Saturday"

Pit grinned, floating to the other room **"The same person that has the bath towel sliding off his body"**

The blue haired looked at his waist and blushed crimson as he picked up the navy towel, running to his wardrobe for some clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Woah! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter -bowing like crazy-

Ahm...well here it is chapter 6 enjoy it and and I'll go wait for the smack you'll give heeeh...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the cat rawr! And the bubbles for this one

Pairings: MarthxRoy and IkexLink some hints of MarthxLink

Warning: Nothing for this one just...boy love and stuff

Oh right!

**This text means Pit talking**

_This text means flashback

* * *

_

**A tangled web of emotions**

**By: Aki-sempai**

Ike had to deal with his excitement a lot the following days, finding himself that Friday morning whistling and humming in joy while working at the small store, surprising a few of the customers as they arrived, muttering of how lively the youth was now a days.

He couldn't help it. He felt really happy now that he was going to have a second date, its luck changing incredibly fast from the sad person that had been cheated to a fresh new start.

He smiled while checking the boxes, cleaning the shelves and attending the frequent clients, all the time thinking in how to act on Saturday. More likely, how to not mess it up on Saturday. And of course he was nervous about it since he had no idea of what they were going to do that day.

"**Aw, really I wish I could have a camera with me"** Pit said, 'sitting' on the ladder behind Ike as the blue haired replaced some items and jars **"If you'd been this lively before"**

"Aw Pit don't say those kind of things" Ike looked at the angel; "it if had been like that I wouldn't have got the chance to meet you after all"

The angel meditated for a few seconds **"Well yes, it's true"** he said with a grin.

Ike was smiling when he heard the ringing bell from the door. He turned to greet the new client.

…

"Roy you just finished my last carton" Marth sighed annoyed that Friday morning, looking at the empty recipient on the fridge "And you just left it in here! How many times do I have to ask you to not do that?"

The red haired poked his head into the kitchen with a small innocent smile "Would an 'I'm sorry' help me this time?"

The prince looked at him before sighing, digging his hands into his pockets and taking out his house key "Your apologies and your feet going to buy me a new one will be sufficient enough for now"

Roy pouted as he took the key, looking at Marth with pleading eyes "Aw…it has to be now? There's a great video on the television I don't want to see"

"Yes Roy now" he said, glaring at him "Or Link won't be able to cook pancakes for you"

Roy let out a sigh and walked outside, going for the store as Marth slumped back on the chair, looking at Link.

"Sorry for all that" he sighed, staring at his blonde friend "I should probably put a lock on that refrigerator or something to keep him away from it"

"Oh no, don't worry about that Marth" his friend smiled "If Roy comes back fast we'll have still plenty of time; and I doubt a lock on it would avoid him from getting his hands into it and your food"

Marth laughed as he offered Link another cup of coffee.

"Changing topic and now that I think about it" Marth said "You look rather impatient, something in your head?"

"Impatient? Why?" Link blinked confused at his friend's words; the prince just smiling behind his cup of coffee.

"Your right foot is tapping a little fast" Marth mentioned "You always do that when you are expecting for a certain time or day"

"What? No, I'm just waiting for the weekend that's all" Link said anxiously but the prince didn't swallow those words.

"Something special you are hiding for tomorrow?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Link smiled nervously "What makes you think that I am?"

"What I already said and the fact that you are acting way too suspicious perhaps?" Marth pointed out "You can't trick me Link, I know you for quite a long time now"

The hylian felt Marth's eyes staring at him, no matter what he said there wasn't a way out of it. But Link didn't want to tell the prince he was going out on a date –wait, a second date- . Knowing his friend, if he said a thing it would end in Marth trying to spy on him or something like that; or worse, to scare the poor guy away from him; Link shuddered with those ideas.

"No, no it's nothing Marth really" Link smiled again "I'm just uhm…"

Marth smiled "Oh relax Link I won't push you into telling me" he sipped his drink "I think I know why so secretive"

Link blinked "You do?"

The bluenette nodded "You might think that I'll interfere with it, don't you? But relax; I won't do such thing, at least on purpose"

The blonde could only stare at his friend in amazement "I…I never said that Marth really"

"After that incident that we had with that princess, I suppose it's that the reason" Marth retorted "Don't worry about it Link, it's not that I've been dating other girls recently"

Link blushed and looked to his mug "Uhm…it's not a girl"

"Then with more reason I don't know him" Marth said calmly "But I'm glad for you, finally letting out the chance to know more people"

"I haven't seen you dating someone at all" Link tried to change the topic, earning a slight cough from the prince.

"I'm not looking at it right now" Marth lied "You know, now that there's a tournament coming closer"

"Ah right" Link said "You have your place already assured though"

Marth laughed and heard the door of his house opening and closing, a flushed red haired entering.

…

Roy sighed as he walked down the street, to a nearby store.

"Either way" he groaned out loud "It was already empty before I touched it, so I didn't drink his milk at all!"

Roy blinked as he saw a few girls gossiping something in front of him and then walking to another side with a strange look at him.

"And what did I do?" he shrugged it off as he crossed out the street and went inside the small store.

"Welcome" the shop keeper said "How can I help you?"

Roy looked at the guy in front and blinked before pointing at him "I knew it!" he exclaimed, approaching to the counter "I knew I've seen you before! You are that guy that delivered food one day"

Ike blinked confused at those statements "Uhm…well yes I did that favor one day" he looked at Roy with curiosity "But I don't recall knowing you from somewhere else…"

"Oh, I'm Roy" the red haired said with a grin "And this would be the third time I get to see you, first one I didn't cross words with you, my friend did"

"All right I suppose? I'm Ike then" Ike smiled nervously at the short boy, uncertain of what to say "Were you uhm…looking for something?"

"Well yes" the red haired said "I was sent to buy the milk, because apparently I finished it all at my…" Roy closed his mouth; should he say something else? Marth didn't want to mention a thing but Roy wasn't going to do so at that moment "My friend's house" he finished the sentence with a forced smile.

"I see" Ike said, giving Roy a carton "Well I think it's good that you commit to do so" he smiled at the young one "Shows you are a responsible person"

Roy's face flushed when Ike said that, scratching nervously the back of his head "You…you think so?"

Ike nodded with a smile as he took the money "Well yes, I mean you accept what you did and you are going to take the situation into your hands" he looked at Roy "Even if it's something rather insignificant like buying a carton of milk"

The red haired felt his face heating at Ike's words "Ah…well yes I guess you…you are right! I have to go now" he stuttered back to the door "So see you another time Ike!" he waved and ran out of the store.

The mercenary shrugged confused and looked at Pit "Did I say something wrong?"

"Technically" the angel said, staring at the door and then to Ike "I would say you caused a good impression on the poor kid"

Ike raised an eyebrow and then went back to work.

…

"What took you so long?" the prince stared at Roy as the red haired placed the carton on the counter.

"Nothing I just had a small talk with the shop keeper" he answered, slumping over the couch and hugging the small pillow, not noticing the flinch of Link's body "He said I was a responsible person"

"You of all people" Marth smiled, poking Roy's forehead "Is that why you are so red?"

Roy glared at him and pouted "I came running you fancy" he sat up on the couch "And I think that…"

"Roy!" Link came into the living room "Pancakes for you!"

Roy jumped out of the couch and dashed into the kitchen, ignoring Marth's confusing eyes and Link's sigh of relief.

Since Roy had what he had been waiting for since he woke up, he forgot to say the rest of his small trip, and it was a futile talk now for the prince and the hylian, who joined Roy into the breakfast.

The day passed slowly, Link trying not to show any signs of impatience or anxiousness around his friends. It was already bad enough that Marth found it out so he was glad by the time the night came in and his mind only wandered while he lied down on his bed.

Link rolled on his bed, nervous for the next day. How long since the last time that he had felt this way towards a person? Surely quite a long time. Ever since that dreadful accident that happened with Ganondorf four years ago, Link had blocked him out from the world and from the people.

Of course it was thanks to Marth that he started to regain confidence again, Marth was his best friend after all. But because of the same thing that Link felt unsure in introducing Ike to him. Hard to deny, Marth was a love magnet just by his looks. Link fiddled in his bed. Because of the same reason that the hylian had mixed up his feelings towards the prince. Was just a mere strong friendship or did he develop more intimate feelings towards him? Then again he didn't want to think about it, now that a new person entered into his highly closed circle of friends.

Sure thing Ike was a special person; there was something about him that made Link felt secure. He moved to the other side of the bed and pulled out the neatly folded cape when an idea crossed his head. Of course! He had seen this somewhere else around someone's back!

The blonde fitted all the pieces in his head. Now he knew to who belonged, a warm smile appearing on his face. No wonder he felt that secure and happy around. His heart fluttered and Link blinked towards the window. Could it be that he was starting to show more than appreciation towards the mercenary?

He'd have to make sure of it. And to make sure this wasn't a trick to screw with him. But Link's mind blocked out that dreadful thought.

...

Ike woke up that Saturday with a smile, getting ready for the day with some light training and a shower.

He couldn't find a way to make some time before he could go to oh so waited date he had, ending up in him cleaning up some of the mess in his small department.

"**Why can't you do this more often?" **Pit giggled as Ike finished making the bed, quite glad at his work.

"I don't see why to do this if it'll end up messy at night again" Ike said, sitting on the edge of it and staring at the clock for the fortieth time in that day, sighing when it read '13:40'

Pit went towards Ike and 'patted' his head **"Someone is nervous"**

The blue haired shot a glance at him with a 'no, duh' expression before standing up and walking around.

"**I know what you can do!"** Pit snapped his fingers, flying in front of Ike again **"You can go buy him something"**

"Pit" Ike said calmly "I'm not dating a girl, I'm not even dating one of those cheesy girls, what makes you think I'll buy something?"

"**Two reasons" **Pit showed two of his fingers up to Ike's nose **"First of all, because it's a nice detail from you" **Ike nodded, understanding Pit's idea **"Second, because you'd make up some time instead of making holes in the carpet with your constant walking**"

Ike laughed quietly and checked himself one last time in the mirror before going to the door "I'll take your reasons, but nothing too cheesy ok?"

Pit nodded with a smile** "Oh, trust me, I know what you can buy for him"**

Ike sighed as he walked down the street, thinking what he could give the hylian. He wasn't an expert in romance or anything like that so it was going to be a difficult task.

At least he had a good advantage with Pit since the angel seemed to know more than expected in that kind of things.

"**Well since he's not a girl we can't just go with flowers"** he said out loud "**If things go well and all that you could try flowers later"** the angel 'sat' on Ike's shoulder and kept thinking **"However one good thing you could try is candies! Everyone adores sweets"**

"I don't 'adore' sweets" Ike muttered, it was already a little embarrassing for him to talk with apparently no one.

"**Well you are a weird person"** the angel stuck out his tongue "**But even as a small detail sweets are a good idea!"**

"Al right then expert" the blue haired said "What kind of sweets?"

"**Well chocolates of course!"** Pit smiled

"What if he's allergic?"

"**He bought chocolate the first time you saw it"** the angel smacked Ike's head playfully **"He's not allergic; lets go buy chocolates!"**

"You are the wise one" Ike said, going to the store

...

Link walked with a smile across his face, in the end he had got to sleep really good. Now it was time to clear out some unsolved puzzles. Of course he had everything planned already. As a matter of fact, he didn't remember being that precise with details and plans for quite a long time.

He reached the small fountain and looked at his watch '15:50'

"I think I arrived a little early" he smiled, sitting on the edge of the fountain, enjoying the view. There were couples walking while holding their hands, and families with their kids running while chasing a ball or a kite. The air was fresh and the sky was clear. It was indeed a perfect Saturday.

In that moment someone tapped his shoulder and when he turned he felt a quite bigger smile forming on his face "Ike! Hi"

The mercenary smiled nervously before handing a small box wrapped in silver paper "Uhm, I got this for you" he said "Just a small detail"

The blonde blinked as he took the gift, opening it carefully and looking at the inside.

"Oh my..." he looked at Ike "How did you know I love chocolates?" he took one of the small pieces and ate it "They taste so good!"

Ike shrugged with a faint smile "I guess I got a hunch?" he said, ignoring the angel floating behind Link showing both his thumbs up with triumph "I'm glad you liked them"

Link smiled, giving Ike a small hug as appreciation "Thank you so much"

The mercenary blushed, embracing Link. He felt his heart beating quite faster, and a small sigh escaped his mouth when Link pulled apart.

"Well, I have something prepared for today" Link smiled "Want to get going?"

"Sure" the blue haired smiled back "You lead the way"

The blonde nodded as they both walked out of the small place and down the street.

It was a walk accompanied with some talking and joking, by the time Ike noticed they were already out of the city's limits, walking around a small plain area, filled with dandelions and a tree on a small hill.

"Here we are" Link pointed at the tree and they walked towards it, Ike's eyes opening in amaze at the small view.

"What an incredible view" the mercenary said, noticing how Link offered him to sit besides him under the tree.

"I like this place" the blonde said, blushing a little when Ike's arm brushed his "Makes my mind peaceful"

They passed some hours just sitting there, talking and telling each other stories, Link feeling really happy with Ike's presence.

When the sun started to set, Link took out something from his pocket "You may think this is a little childish" he said, showing the bottle to Ike "But sometimes when I'm here, I like to...well blow bubbles"

The mercenary blinked and looked at the sunset with a small grin "They must look really pretty with the light at this position"

Link smiled at Ike and made some, the small soap spheres going up and getting carried away by a soft breeze.

"I really enjoy spending time with you" Link said after a while, resting his head on Ike's shoulder "I feel really secure"

Ike blushed; moving his arm slowly over them and wrapping Link's shoulder shyly, his insides relieving when Link didn't flinch.

"I enjoy spending time with you too" he said with a small tone, both staring at the scenario beneath them.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'm working on chapter 7 soon and reviews are gladly accepted ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Long break I'm so sorry. This chapter gave me the headaches rar

Chapter 7

Now I'll start working on 8 now that things are going interesting~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except....well now the cat is not mine. My friend adopted it

Pairings: MarthxRoy and IkexLink and... well mention of Ikex??

Warning: Boy love only~

Oh right!

**This text means Pit talking**

_This text means flashback_

_And this one is just an answering machine_

_

* * *

_

**A tangle****d**** web of emotions**

**By: Aki-sempai**

The days moved on and the relation between Ike and Link kept increasing. Soon it had been more than a month and a half since they met each other and Link couldn't be any happier. Time surely went fast when someone felt that peaceful.

However, it has been almost two months of casual meetings and small dates and lunch. Nothing more than that. Link thought deeply of this, should he make it serious now? Of course, Link meant something formally called –he gulped- lovers. Was he really ready for that? He felt happy around Ike, yet he could still feel being not able to maintain a formal relationship. Or maybe he was ready and he wasn't aware of it. As for close encounters, the far they had got was hugs and indirect kisses –like sharing from a drink or from cotton candy- Link's face blushed more, so yes he was a shy person and hated to admit afraid of any kind of commitments. But this person, this man made Link's thoughts go into a completely different set of colors! Not to mention that his friends knew and didn't know at the same time. If he wanted to make it serious he would have to introduce Ike to Marth and Roy –oh goddess like if they were their parents or something-

He sighed, thinking that kind of stuff made his head spin badly; so he went for some tea when an idea crossed his head. It was simple, but hey, he could try it out. And, hit two targets with one stone, as he was about to make sure his suspicions about the owner of that cape that was secured above his bed.

Link smiled, taking the phone and dialing the number he memorized without effort. He had to admit also, he was one contradictory person.

…

"Hi Link" Ike grinned when he heard Link's voice on the other side of the phone "Oh nothing really, just fixing this place a little… what of course I'd love to go… aha, at seven? Sounds good to me, I'll see you then…no thank you, I'll see you soon"

"**And what was that?"** Pit asked once the mercenary placed the phone on the bed and dashing into the shower, but he had to wait until his friend left the bathroom since he couldn't hear a word from the water running and hard to believe, the humming and singing.

"I'm going out to have dinner with Link" the blue haired smiled once he stepped out, a navy towel wrapped around his waist while using a smaller one to dry his hair.

"**To a restaurant?"** Pit asked but Ike shook his head **"A dinner at his house then?"** Pit change the phrase** "Moving so fast already? Where did the shy guy go?"**

"I'm not going to second base or anything like that Pit" Ike said, tossing the small towel to the bed, not noticing the confused expression in the angel's face and walked to his small drawer.

"**We were talking about your relationship not baseball! Take it seriously!"**

The mercenary smiled but didn't try to explain Pit that metaphor –if he could call it that- and went to choose some clothes.

"**So…what does it mean?"** the angel asked and looked at Ike once the man had some black pants on **"It's been almost 56 days since you met each other, are you going to do something special?"**

Ike blinked "You count the days?"

"**And you don't?"** Pit teased, laughing at the red face of Ike.

"Nothing means" Ike fixed himself "I mean nothing as… well it does mean something like… well and of course it is special! Just that…"

"**You just have no idea" **Pit interrupted **"You haven't even kissed properly, just small ones of hello and goodbye"**

"I don't rush things" Ike complied "And we had kissed!"

"**Indirect kisses doesn't count my friend"** Pit laughed, remarking his words **"It is a good chance now to make things more formal and now say you have a b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d"** Ike blushed and turned his attention to the crimson shirt **"Then introductions and all that oh! And by the way, you have a message in your freaking box thing"**

"It's an answering machine" Ike sighed and went to reproduce the message.

"_Ike? It's me. I know you are there and we really need to talk. You just can't do me that! Stop hiding and take the phone"_

Ike blinked and erased the message, people were surely stubborn sometimes.

"**Who was that?"** Pit asked but Ike shrugged it off, taking the keys of his home **"She really sounded weird"**

"Ah no one that interesting" he replied, closing the door "Come Pit, I have somewhere important to go now"

…

"It's getting cold at nights" Roy noticed, walking alongside with Marth "You should fix that heater at your house before I try to do so"

The prince sighed and messed the red mass of hair "Not so loud Roy, I don't want others to hear"

"What's so weird about me complaining about a heater?" Roy pouted at Marth's look and kept walking "I know, I know, but doesn't all this time mean something to you?" he added in a lower tone

The bluenette looked at him with a sad expression "Of course it does mean something to me, how many times do I have to tell you? I just…"

"You just don't want to be open about it" he finished the phrase with a groan. Roy looked up and started to hum softly. He loved Marth; otherwise he wouldn't be still with him after all that time. But their relationship as a secret was starting to annoy him. Roy wanted to say he had someone special with him, instead of making up stupid excuses when someone asked him out. And not because of blabbering or because he was starting to look stupid, but because of things even he couldn't explain.

"Can I at least get us some dinner?" he asked when he saw their favorite take out restaurant.

Marth nodded "I'll go ahead then, don't get anything strange please"

"And nothing that greasy I know I know" Roy grinned, turning to the other side and running into a person he hadn't seen in days.

"Hey! It's you again!" he called Ike a few steps away "I haven't seen you in the store now"

Ike looked at the young man "Oh I finished working there" he smiled, recognizing the red haired "It was temporarily"

"I see" Roy said "That's bad; I wanted someone to meet you, since that day sends me to buy groceries"

Ike laughed "Sorry for that"

"Oh well, I'll catch up with you later, I have to get something to eat now, see you!"

"Ok Roy, see you" Ike smiled as the smaller one left to the other side of the street. He looked at his watch and walked forward. He still had some time to buy a small detail for Link.

…

Ike inhaled deeply and fixed his shirt before knocking the door, this was going to be the first time he was going to be inside Link's house –so far he had only reached the doorway to say goodbye- . The weather was promising; a little cold of course, the last strands of winter reflecting with the weather. He cupped his hands in front of him to heat them a little with his breathe. He should really have bought some new gloves. Oh well, next payment would be enough, the money spent on something rather emotional for him.

"Ike!" Link smiled and let the mercenary inside his house, giving him a quick hug after he closed the door "Wow, you look amazing"

"You look dashing as well" Ike smiled, giving Link a kiss on the cheek and offering some fresh picked daisies.

The blonde blushed slightly as he took them "They are so pretty" he smiled, placing them in a vase "Ah, make yourself comfortable I'll finish something in the kitchen first"

The blue haired nodded as Link entered back into the kitchen, walking to the living room but noticed the angel behind not moving, more likely staring at a certain spot.

"What's wrong?" he asked with his voice low to Pit.

"**There's a cat"** Pit said **"and he's staring at me with evil eyes"**

Ike blinked and looked at the cat "Are you sure he's staring at you? It's just a cat" he replied, patting the feline's head but Pit remained still, the cat purring under Ike's hand.

"**He is! And he wants to either catch me or eat me!"**

The blue haired sighed; his friend was just over reacting, mostly because the cat couldn't even touch him.

"Oh I see you befriended with Shady already" Link came out of the kitchen "He likes to play quite a lot"

Ike smiled as Pit moved further from there, the cat never leaving him out of sight. Not that Pit was scared of it, of course not.

"I've met people really close to cats so I know how they are" Ike said, remembering his laguz friends, standing up.

"No wonder he came so easy with you" Link chuckled "Everything's set, feeling hungry?"

"Oh yes" Ike said, moving with Link into the dining room.

Unluckily for the poor angel, his friend had left him now that their dinner was ready, leaving him alone with the little furry threat.

"**Nice…kitty" **Pit gulped, moving as close to the door as he could **"You don't want to eat me, do you?"**

The cat just kept staring at him.

…

"You have a talent for cooking" Ike smiled after finishing the piece of cake for dessert, smiling at the blonde's flustered face.

"I just, learnt while traveling" Link said "It is quite useful sometimes"

"Cooking was never my thing, my sister is way better than me in that. Well, at least let me help you in something" Ike replied, taking the dishes and fixing his sleeves to start washing them "It's the least I can do in response"

The blonde's face remained red, muttering a thank you.

After the dinner they moved to Link's living room, in his mind wondering if he was doing the right thing in asking Ike about their current relationship.

What if he offended him? Or what it things didn't go as smooth as he had thought that morning? Link's nerves tightened while he got the fireplace ready. As long as things didn't go out of control, he thought. What if…

"Say…" Ike started to say once Link got back to the couch, interrupting the blonde's thoughts "I kind of wanted to ask you something"

Link blinked, taking the cushion, hoping his hands wouldn't betray his nervousness "Yes? What is it Ike?"

The mercenary heaved a sigh and glanced at Link, his eyes glimmering with the sparkles. Well that wasn't helping in his courage at all, that light gave Ike such a more mature aura, Link could feel himself melting underneath.

"What…" Ike started to say "What I'm trying to say is" now the words were getting stuck in his head "What do you think of us? I mean…as…"

The blonde looked at Ike. Aside from looking cute when trying to get the right phrase, was he thinking about the same thing Link's head kept wondering about?

"I know it has only been two months" Ike kept saying "But… I was thinking and I wanted to ask you of course, if we could you know…make it formal or…"

"You mean" Link interrupted "As lovers?"

Ike's face blushed, trying to not break the eye contact; he couldn't take back those words now "I didn't mean to offend or anything I just…I just wanted to know or if I'm going too fast or something"

"Well…" Link shifted in his seat, looking at Ike "To be honest…I've been thinking about it and, I'd love to make this formal"

They smiled, the warmth of the fire surrounding them, their faces getting closer slowly. Ike's throat closed, knowing what they were going to do, his nerves tightening and he could swear his hands were sweating. They closed their eyes, their nose barely touching, just an inch away…

When suddenly a small bump jumped into Link's lap, startling them both, Ike nearly falling off the couch while Link blinked surprised, noticing what landed on him.

"Aw, Shady, you must be hungry" Link smiled nervously, taking the cat to the kitchen, his ears steaming of embarrassment.

"**That was so close! I told you the cat was evil"** the angel appeared from behind the couch, startling again the mercenary **"What a way to ruin the mood, honestly"**

"And where have you been all night?" Ike muttered, recovering his breathe. Hated to admit it but Pit was right. That was such a way to ruin the 'mood'

"**Praying for my life"** the angel scoffed **"Now there are no way you'll get to kiss or anything"**

The blue haired stared at him and then back to the fireplace. Maybe, but at least he smiled to himself. He could now officially say he had a lover. Oh to let his friends to hear about it.

He was about to go ask Link if things were ok when he found something quite familiar resting on the other cushion. Funny thing, he didn't remember seeing that folded clothe there before.

"Hey…it's that my cape?" he murmured, approaching to it and unfolding it "Yes it is!"

"So it was really you then" the blonde called from behind, startling for the third time the mercenary "You were the one who saved me that night"

* * *

Cliffhangers...a mood ruined

To be honest I didn't like this one as much as the others...you love the cat XD

Next chapter soon!

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Well the break wasn't that big this time. Yeah, just in case I'm not a yuri fan (doesn't mean I don't like it either everybody has their choices) but to make the story tangled it was required to appear.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except....well now the cat is not mine. My friend adopted it

Pairings: MarthxRoy and IkexLink and SamusxZelda with mention of IkexSamus

Warning: Boy love only and some mentions of sex that's all

Oh right!

**This text means Pit talking**

_This text means flashback

* * *

_

**A tangle****d**** web of emotions**

**By: Aki-sempai**

"Wh…what?" Ike blinked, surprise drawn on his face, the fire creaking behind them and reflecting the glimmer on both faces.

"You" Link tried to keep his smile still "A few months ago… you saved me from…from getting assaulted"

Ike blinked and remembered that occasion. How did… Ike never told Link about it because he thought would cause an awkward situation between them. He should have kept quiet when he saw the cape folded.

"I…" Ike stuttered "I'm sorry I didn't say before or anything, I mean you just don't mention a thing like that so openly and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but not that I was hiding it! It was never my intention to make you mad…" but the mercenary stopped talking when he noticed Link covering his mouth, trying to hide a giggle.

"I'm sorry" Link said between the giggle "It's just that it's too cute when you stutter like that" he leaned against the couch support "Just like the first time you asked me out to have lunch" Ike's face blushing when remembering that scene "And I'm not mad, how could I be? You saved me, and barely knew me"

"But I thought you might…" Ike said, getting closer to Link "I mean I'm sorry for not telling you before" he fiddled with the cape in his hands.

"It's ok" Link smiled "You were right, you couldn't just mention that topic" he took the other end of the cape and looked at Ike's eyes "And I glad I solved this enigma"

"Really?" Ike blinked "Why?"

"Because I think I developed feelings for that person" the hylian said "But that couldn't happen because I was already seeing someone that is a good, charming and adorable man"

"Re…really" Ike grinned "Well I suppose that's a relief for me"

Link nodded, walking closer to Ike and wrapping his arms around his neck "For both" he whispered, leaning closer and kissing the mercenary softly, getting an answer instantly and hands holding his shoulders with delicacy.

When they pulled apart, both faces showing a glimpse of red, the hylian smiled "I think this was more romantic than over the couch"

Ike couldn't help but to kiss Link's cheek with a grin "I'll agree with you"

"I also had the suspicious it was you from a beginning" Link added.

"Why's that?"

"I remember seeing a remarkable shade of blue hair walking out of there, with a neat headband tied"

Ike smiled, hugging Link again.

…

Out in another zone of the city, the stars were glimmering in peace as many habitants were either sleeping or taking opportunity of the freezing beauty of snow with moon reflections.

There were, of course, some who were dealing with internal turmoil that didn't let the eye rest.

"If you're dating a guy, and suddenly you get involved with a girl, is that like cheating on the guy?" Samus Aran asked her lover confused, sighing while walking towards the window with her hands inside her jeans' pockets.

"Well, depends I guess" her lover replied.

"Explain yourself Zel"

"If that girl isn't me" she smiled widely at Samus, the blonde answering back with a soft sigh.

"What is it Samus? Did you really care for him? Sure, go ahead! Go with him, as if I didn't have feelings for you…"

"Hey, what the hell? Calm down baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Zelda stood from the couch, walked towards Samus and hugged her tightly, wrapping her arms around Samus' waist.

"Then why are you so worried?"

"I… I can't tell for sure. It's just the first time someone dumps me, you know?"

Zelda kissed Samus' neck and walked back, Samus turned to look at her without saying anything.

"Well, when my Samus returns and this weird, depressive woman leave, go to my room, I'll lay down a while."

"Zelda…" Samus groaned, still, the princess ignored her and shut the door of her room as she entered.

Samus grabbed the phone next to her and dialed his phone number, hoping this time he'd get it, but she got no answer, dial tone at the other side of the line. She tried again; she wouldn't give up that easy, how was it possible that he DUMPED her? Everyone wanted to be with her or be her. She was Samus Aran for god's sake!

Another dial tone, she threw the phone angrily against the table and crossed her arms, looking at the ceiling before she decided to try a third time, which resulted with another failed attempt.

Meanwhile Zelda laid on her bed looking at the picture on her side table; she loved Samus and she was happy to see Samus loved her in return, still, it bothered her that Samus couldn't get over the fact that a guy had dumped her, whoever he was, Zelda had also been denied by men before, she sighed and thought that again, been denied by only one, but she got over it easily, at this moment of her life it was nothing important and it shouldn't matter if you're already with someone you love; too bad Samus was that way; her girl was always thinking she could have everything somehow, because she was very respected in her job and that sort of things, though that sure didn't work to justify the fact Samus had crossed the line this time. The blonde stood up suddenly and went back to the living room; she saw Samus smashing the phone against the table and sat next to her.

"He won't answer?"

"I already left a message! Son of a…" Zelda interrupted Samus' comment by forcing a kiss to her lips, Samus sighed and kissed her back, she then smiled after watching the grin that had just formed on Zelda's face.

"What are you thinking Zel?"

"Why don't we go pay this little guy a visit?" she said smiling, Samus opened her eyes widely. "I mean, you know where he lives, don't you? And I guess he'll be really happy to see you…" She pressed her body against Samus' who blushed once she took a glance at her lover's naked shoulders.

"Y… Yes I know where he…"

"Well, let's go, I'm dying to meet him" she smiled widely and kissed Samus' neck; the blonde hugged Zelda and caressed her face tenderly.

"Sorry to disappoint you baby, but I think we have some business to do before going out."

The princess moved away from her smoothly, standing up and raising an eyebrow.

"No way, I'll have sex with you once you get that guy out of your head"

"What the hell?!"

"That'll sure make you see who is worth and who is not! And now, I'll get dressed; if you really want to keep on with what I started you better hurry and get dressed as well"

Samus jumped off the couch mumbling to her; seriously, Zelda's ability to convince her to do something she was totally opposed to was far more than amazing.

…

"**Let's just agree with the evil cat please?"**

Ike was nodding without actually paying attention to what Pit was complaining. He just had the best night ever! He felt his feet like floating or better yet to be walking on thin layers of soft clouds forming just ahead of him. He had a giant grin plastered in his face and his ears were still hot from the constant blushing and stuff. But who would notice that? Nobody but him.

"**Oh yes, ignore me"** the angel scoffed **"I like talking to myself that much"** he turned his attention to the streets, that were getting slowly deserted, the nearby locals closing already.

"I'm sorry Pit" Ike said after a few minutes "I'm just way too happy right now" he stretched his arms and smiled at him "Like if nothing can ruin my night now"

Pit rolled his eyes **"I get it already you high school student like dove, nevertheless would you at least watch where you are going? You are almost walking out of the sidewalk"**

Ike apologized, humming a happy tune while Pit just flied behind, mentioning something about how love could really make people go idiotic.

In fact, Ike was so unplugged from the environment that didn't notice he was more likely being followed by a pair of women. Pit on the other side noticing from before, and gasping when noticing one of them as –in social terms- Ike's ex-girlfriend; and she didn't look happy at all.

"**Uh…Ike?" **Pit tried to call his attention **"Can we hurry home? It's getting… cold out here"**

The mercenary looked at him confused "I thought you didn't feel the weather or temperature"

Pit smiled nervously, trying to pull of his sleeve to keep walking **"Please? I just like to pretend it sometimes, let's hurry"**

"Ok, ok" Ike kept moving "Don't be so paranoid Pit, it's not going to rain or anything like that"

Pit just nodded, keeping his eye out on those two nearly a block behind them and begged for Ike to be a little faster.

After a few turns and a few steps away from the door of the vicinity where Ike lived, the mercenary turned on his tracks and looked behind him, nearly making Pit to shriek.

"**Why did you stop?" **

"Was someone following us? Well, me?" Ike asked the angel, who smiled awkwardly, he didn't want to get Ike involved in a bitter moment "You get this nervous when someone or something is going to hurt me or anything like that"

"**What? No! It's just that…"** Pit was getting out of ideas, the women about to turn the corner **"It's just that… the time! Remember that keeper is very strict about it and he doesn't like to open to people this late! Or do you want to wait for her wife to return from last time shopping so he lets you back in"**

Ike slapped his forehead "How did I forget that!? Let's hurry then!" Ike ran towards the door, apologizing indeed to the caretaker before sliding up the stairs to his small apartment. Pit smiling in relief when the door was closed in front of the woman. He would have to be more cautious about that, without letting Ike to know.

Ike smiled once resting on his bed, hoping for the next day to come already.

"**Time to sleep now"** Pit said at the mercenary **"Before you start going on and on about your fantasy"**

"Hah, hah Pit" the mercenary replied, stripping of his clothes until he was in his boxer shorts, getting into the covers and turning the lights off. Just as he was about to close his eyes he looked at his friend "Hey, thanks by the way"

The angel blinked **"For what?"**

"For being a good friend"

…

"Did you just see that?!" Samus stared at the closed door, not even bothering in knocking. Wouldn't be helpful at all.

"I saw that he didn't even notice we were behind him, if you had called out for him like I suggested" Zelda fixed the belt of her coat.

Samus groaned, digging one of her boots into the snow "That man is dead! When he goes out he will…he will"

Zelda sighed in frustration, taking Samus' hand and pulling her out of there "There's no way I'll stay here all night on the freezing street waiting for a guy that dumped you over two months ago, you'll get back at him when the weather doesn't demand me to look for non corporal heat"

"Fine" the blonde said "But I was not going to stay there waiting all night"

Zelda looked at her with a 'yes you would' stare "Oh and I'm not forgetting that I will not have sex with you yet"

Samus almost pouted "But why not? I'm not talking about it now, am I?"

The princess called for a transport, before opening the door saying "No excuses miss, you will have the couch for undefined time"

Samus waited for Zelda to go inside before looking at the far door. This was more likely a pride thing rather than a feeling one.

"Can I at least get your pillow?" she asked once inside the cab.

…

"I saw the guy from the shop today" Roy said from the couch while Marth cleaned the dishes "He doesn't work there anymore"

Marth looked at Roy from the kitchen door; his hands still covered in soap "I swear you are trying to make me feel jealous or something with this secret friend of yours"

Roy smiled, hugging the cushion and poking his tongue out "What makes you think that?"

The bluenette approached to him, stealing a kiss from the red head before going back to the kitchen "It won't work on me and you know that"

Roy stood up and followed his boyfriend with a pout in his face "Who said I was trying that? Besides I don't really think he's into people like me either way"

"By that you mean short tempered, impatient and hyperactive young men right?"

Roy hugged Marth's arm, preventing him from finishing the chore "If you say it that way then yes, and I'm not short tempered"

The prince smiled, poking Roy's nose and leaving traces of soap "But that's such a cute side of you, in fact, it's getting me hot"

The red haired blushed, Marth moving away from the kitchen and to his room.

"I hope this won't end in me being bottom again Marth!" Roy said loudly, following Marth behind, who had a smirk in his face.

"Oh I can't tell that for sure" the bluenette said from above the stairs, but you should hurry up here"

* * *

That's all for now~

Chapter 9 soon. Are things getting spicy? XD


	9. Chapter 9

I see it coming...the torches are coming after me!!! -hides-

Sorry sorry for the delay honestly I got carried away with other things. But here it is, chapter 9. Enjoy

Warning: Yaoi scene, yuri (attempt of) and... shopping

Pairings: MarthxRoy, IkexLink and SamusxZelda

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned . They all belong to Nintendo

**This text is Pit talking~**

* * *

**A tangle****d**** web of emotions**

**By: Aki-sempai**

After that night things started to go for the best for some, the days moving by their own pace. And by for some, referring to Ike and Link, who started to see each other more frequently. Now that Ike had only one job less to do, he was enjoying of more free time. Link on the other hand, had to make up small excuses for his friends as he 'didn't want to introduce them yet'.

But destiny wasn't that easy for them, the last remains of winter fading away with the new announcement that run through town, declaring to show up in a few days.

"The Super Smash Tournament…" Ike read the letter excited that morning "…will be honored with having your presence as well as your participation for this event, the inauguration will take place next Friday night with an etiquette party…" he blinked and looked at his friend "So this means I'm in?"

"**It appears to be"** Pit hovered behind him and read the elegant letter **"Well it says your name and your characteristics pretty much"**

Ike dropped on his seat, amazed still of such invitation. Well as he'd heard a time ago, this was a remarkable occasion and he shouldn't go waste it. Besides that it was great opportunity to go meet new people and contestants.

"Oh well" Ike sighed, folding the letter and finishing his cereal "I guess I should go get one of those penguin suits"

"**You are going to go as a penguin?" **the angel looked at him suspiciously, getting more confused with Ike's laugh.

"You could say that" the mercenary replied, getting ready for his training "But I'd say not entirely like a penguin" he looked at the door and noticed another envelope similar to the one on his table "Hey Pit" he said after checking it "Looks like you are invited too"

"**I am???"** The angel went over it and read the same letter as before, except that now it had his own name and all **"Wow, but how?"**

"Beats me" the mercenary looked at his friend "What I'll ask is how you will go into it? Aren't I the only one supposed to see you?"

"**Well I guess they'll give me some kind of chance or something alike" **Pit said and then grinned **"Great! This means I'll be able to finally introduce myself to your boyfriend"**

Ike blushed deeply, locking the door behind him and muttering a faint 'shut up'

…

Link read the letter over and over again from his seat, finishing his coffee at once. After finally admitting that it wasn't a dream, he faintly smiled. Maybe it was going to be a good idea that he entered, but something inside him was pretty unsure of it.

"I should go see if Marth was invited as well" he muttered, changing into other clothes "And see if Ike would like to go with me for the party"

He grinned with a small blush, imagining the situation that would be so fun to see, his boyfriend in a tuxedo.

…

"Maaaaaarth" Roy poked his head into Marth's kitchen, holding the mail "You got a fancy letter, probably from some special someone"

"Oh give me that" Marth scowled, taking his correspondence and shuffling some away "It's from the Smash Tournament, seems I'll be part of it again"

Roy pouted and slumped on the seat "Aw I didn't get one this time, not fair"

The prince smiled deviously at him "After what you did? I don't think someone would like to see your embarrassing actions"

"Well those 'embarrassing' actions were what made you fall for me"

"I fall for you?" Marth leaned closer, stealing a quick kiss from his red haired boyfriend "It was the other way around little sundae"

Roy pouted and flushed with Marth's words but shook his head eagerly after Marth rose from his seat, fixing the table but had to hide his expression as this blonde friend entered the kitchen, holding the same letter with one hand.

"See? Even Link got an invitation" Roy sighed out loud.

"It's not that big of deal" Link tried to calm his friend but Roy was still showing his frustration.

"You can still go as invited from us you silly" Marth replied, Link smiling behind them and seating next to Roy.

"I suppose so" the red haired finally calmed down "Well at least I'm going to this party right?"

"As long as you don't destroy anything" Link and Marth said nearly in unison laughing at Roy's ranting starting again.

"So Link" Marth turned to his friend with mischief "Who are you taking to the party?"

Link coughed awkwardly and looked at Marth with a nervous smile "You'll have to wait to see him"

The prince raised his hands in defeat and messed Roy's hair "Al right, al right. But it's been quite a mystery over this person, he better be good with you"

"He is" Link smiled "Don't worry you'll see him soon"

"I was going to do so before" the bluenette said "But Roy said he didn't work at the store anymore"

Roy snapped at him "So you do listen to what I say"

"I have no other choice" Marth replied.

…

"We got invitations again" Samus looked up from the newspaper as Zelda handed her an envelope with her name on it.

"And as the last one, will be a party?" the blonde one smiled, taking the letter and the newspaper aside "Finally one excuse to see you in that cocktail dress"

Zelda hummed as she sipped her coffee "Seems to be, I still remember how you looked at me at the final party that time"

"Oh but you knew what that look was about" Samus smirked.

"Then this means one thing my dear" Zelda ignored that last comment with a smile "We'll have to go shopping, go get ready"

Samus pouted but accepted in defeat, getting mentally prepared for at least four hours in looking for the decent make up, dress, shoes and such. She had to admit though; she loved Zelda despite those things.

"If I behave good will I get a prize?" she smiled at the brunette

"Oh you are not a kid to do such thing" Zelda walked over to her and kissed her cheek "but I could think of it"

"Maybe you would need help in trying on those dresses" Samus smirked, following her lover into the room "Or you might need the help now"

…

"I still don't know why I have to get an outfit" Roy groaned "I have the other one just fine"

Marth patted his head and went into the store "The other one turned to ashes" he said and looked for a decent one "So don't get me started on this subject again"

"Like if I would" the red haired walked into a dresser, changing of outfit.

Marth stood behind it, sighing as he heard Roy's constants complaints of the clothes and the elegance. Not that he minded since Marth was buying it for him. Still it was a constant drag to be that formal.

"Uh…Marth?" Roy stopped arguing after a second "My head got stuck here"

"Honestly Roy" the bluenette opened the dresser door and closed it behind "How could you get stuck into…"

Marth lost track of his words as Roy pinned him against the door of the dress room, kissing him deeply, smiling as his lover let out a muffled moan out of surprise.

"R…Roy we can't" Marth pulled away, panting "This is a public place"

"Doesn't that make it more interesting?" Roy practically purred in Marth's ear "Oh come on Marth, I know you've wanted to do something like this"

Marth rolled his eyes and started to unbutton Roy's shirt "You little devil I swear you get the weirdest ideas"

Roy grinned and pulled Marth closer into another kiss, this time both fighting over the dominance, hands messing with the fabrics and pulling them away from their bodies, soon their chests touching freely.

Marth instantly switched positions, winning into the battle and moving his mouth down Roy's collarbone, nipping and sucking every inch possible, his young lover biting on his lip to avoid any moan or groan that could turn them away.

It didn't take long for Marth to take the rest of Roy's clothes away, his hands already working on the lower area of his body.

"Not fair" Roy grunted, clinging to Marth's neck "It was my idea"

"Be more agile next time" the bluenette whispered seductively as he moved his fingers inside Roy, kissing him at the same time to avoid the moan, working intensely on him.

Roy leaned into Marth's actions, melting in his arms as he moved his hips against him, anxiously asking for more.

"You are one little pervert you know that?" Marth grinned, shifting so he could wrap Roy's legs around his waist, his member entering him easily, once again covering the boy's mouth with his own to avoid the moaning.

They kept moving in fast paces, muffling the groans and moaning with their mouths, the heat forming inside the small space barely formed, Marth switching positions to have better access to Roy's entrance.

It didn't take long for them to reach their climax, gripping tight to each other as they released; the moan finally draining inside the other's throat.

"This wasn't a bad idea after all" Marth finally said, cleaning what he could from their activity "But you'll take that outfit for the party"

Roy grinned and fixed his clothes "I won't mind"

…

"I knew you would get an invitation too" Link said while still looking at some outfits "I've seen you training, you are good"

Ike felt his face blushing as he came out of the dresser room, wearing one of the suits Link recommended him to try on "You've been there already, don't make me more nervous that what I am now"

"Why would I?" Link smiled innocently as he went to fix Ike's collar "You'll do great at it"

"As long as I don't get to fight you" he kissed Link's forehead "Because I wouldn't like to hurt you in any way"

Link flushed and turned Ike to face the mirror "Let's hope for the best, and now my mister, what do you think?"

Ike blinked at his reflection, stunned of how it looked. Well it wasn't the most extravagant thing ever, Ike didn't want to spend much in it since he didn't have that much, but he looked rather nice in that one.

"You have a nag to this kind of things" Ike smiled at the blonde "Made me look from commoner to formal"

Link smiled and hugged his arm "Wasn't so hard to begin with"

The couple went out of the store moments later, Ike carrying the stuff as Link walked besides him, hugging his arm with a smile as the night started to come upon them.

"I have one small surprise for you" Ike said once they left the things at his house "I had to wait until night came to show you"

"Now I'm curious" Link nudged him "What is it?"

Ike covered Link's eyes and walked behind him for a while, leading him carefully to a small hill "Ready?"

The hylian nodded excited, and as Ike moved his hands away and let him to blink a few, his moth dropped in awe his face shining with the reflect of the yellow full moon, as bright and big as had ever been seen.

"How did you…" Link smiled at Ike, blushing as how the moon was reflecting in his eyes "It's… its beautiful"

"I thought you would like it" Ike sat down, pulling Link gently with him "We wouldn't get a sight of this in quite a time"

The blonde rested his head on Ike's shoulder, smiling at the detail that Ike went through for him.

"You are one amazing person Ike" he said.

"The mercenary blushed, kissing Link's forehead as they stare at the night sky, fireflies starting to show up beneath them.

* * *

Chapter 10 will have the main reason of why this fic has the word 'tangled'

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

I had nothing to do today and I was kind of impatient to show you finally this chapter. Here is why the fic is actually called 'A tangled web' so I hope you don't get mixed up.

Warning: Boy love, girl love, rape mention and some swearing. Oh! And randomness

Pairings: IkexLink, MarthxRoy, SamusxZelda. Mention of IkexMarth, IkexSamus, LinkxZelda, GanondorfxLink, MarthxZelda . . . yeah quite a much this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character mentioned in here. They all belong to Nintendo

* * *

  
**A tangle****d**** web of emotions**

**By: Aki-sempai**

Friday arrived sooner than expected for everyone. As some were nervous about the party of that night, others were more likely trying to get a few more minutes of relax.

"Up, up and awake honey" Zelda shook Samus' shoulders "Time to start getting ready"

"Zelda…" Samus groaned from her place, not even bothering in raising her head from the pillow "It's Friday, I can get to sleep until four or five and the party is until night…I can get one more hour of sleep"

"Unlike others, I would like to look nice and presentable for it" Zelda exclaimed "Besides that I don't want to run late for my appointment for the hair saloon"

"You already look nice and presentable" the blonde said with a muffle sound.

"And you have to go get your car so you pick me up after it" the princess pulled the sheets away from the couch "And of course to go there"

"Can't we just arrive in a taxi?" Samus asked, but instantly regretted it as her girlfriend stood in front of her with a really frustrated face.

"You expect me to go to such an elegant celebration, wearing really stylish dress and stylish make up and you expect me to arrive there in a taxi?"

Samus laughed "You said stylish twice"

"You are going to either pick up that car or buy a new one!" Zelda said, ignoring Samus' stupid commentary and stomping to her room

Samus sighed and left the comfortable zone of the couch, taking a path to the shower "Al right you win, I'll go for your pumpkin carriage"

Zelda stared at her and then sighed in defeat, at least she was moving now.

….

"It itches!" Roy complained, trying to take out the annoyance from his arms

"Just shut up and hold still or I swear I'll pin you on purpose with this" Marth grunted, fixing the sleeves of Roy's outfit "Honestly how did you make this happen?"

Roy snickered but then regained composure, like if Marth didn't have enough troubles with him messing around.

The prince finished fixing the small 'mistake' of Roy and went back to his own outfit, making sure that there wasn't a stain or a thread on it.

"Are you ready now? Or can I go eat something before?" Roy asked the bluenette.

Marth sighed and pushed Roy outside of the house. For once he hoped nothing to be screwed up at the celebration. And that meant to be really cautious with the people he looked up with.

…

"You look good" Pit said after Ike came out of the room, dressed in the formal suit "Finally you look like a presentable man"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ike stared at the angel before going to the dresser for his headband, tying it up nicely on his head.

Pit sighed "And there you go again"

The blue haired didn't mind this time and walked towards the door, with the little boy following behind "Ready to go?"

Pit nodded and walked out of Ike's home, trying to get used to the idea that he had to use his feet now.

"Now remember, you are going to act as if you were…"

"Some cousin from far lands that came to visit you and is in the tournament, I know, I know" Pit finished the sentence and smiled "But this is going to be fun! I'll get to meet the people there instead of annoying you all night"

"Like if you weren't going to do that" Ike snickered, patting the angel's head for the first time and walking towards Link's house.

…

Link took another deep breathe and walked out of his room and towards his living room to wait for Ike. It didn't took long as Ike was a very punctual person, a moments later the doorbell ringing.

"Why you look stunning this night" the blonde smiled at his boyfriend, getting a small smile and a kiss as response.

"I say you look great" Ike said before moving aside to introduce Pit "Uh Link I hope you don't mind, he's my cousin and got invited to…"

"Hi! I'm Pit" the angel shook Link's hand happily "I just got invited to that party too"

Link smiled at Pit "Wow that's awesome, Ike never mentioned you before"

"That's because he barely talks about relatives" Pit nudged Ike's sides "But I can tell you one or two things about him that would make him strangle me all night"

Ike covered Pit's mouth and smiled apologetically at Link "I'm so sorry for this"

"Let it be Ike he's a kid" the hylian closed the door behind him, and hugged Ike's arm "They enjoy doing that"

Pit nodded behind Ike's mouth, which only sighed in defeat and released him, taking both down the street towards the hotel where the party was taking place.

It was indeed, a fancy place as many people were already gathering at the entrance in their elegant dresses or tuxedos, chattering and smiling to the cameras.

"Your first time coming to something like this?" Link asked the mercenary, noticing the nervous looks he had "Don't worry, things won't go that bad"

"I hope so" Ike sighed "I wouldn't like to be the center of laughter or anything"

"It's going to be fine" the hylian patted his head "But could you wait for me for a moment? I want to see if my friends are here so I can introduce you"

"Yes, sure I'll wait here" he answered and watched Link mixing among the crowd.

Ike fiddled on his place, a bit nervous of being alone in that fancy place. Not that he was impatient or anything. Link said he would be back soon and Pit just decided to go attack the appetizers. The mercenary sighed and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"And now they invite young kids to this kind of events, interesting, very interesting" someone said from behind, startling Ike for a moment "You don't seem to be that young"

"Ah…" Ike looked at the man in front of him "I'm not twenty one yet"

"Knew so" the man nodded "I'm Snake"

"I'm I…" Ike started to say but Snake interrupted him

"Ike from the Greil Mercenaries, don't worry kid I know you already" Snake grinned "I know already about all the people in here, part of what I do you know, keep a track of everyone" he leaned closer "Learn this and you'll survive kid, keep in mind about everyone, think twice before doing any movement and you'll survive this place"

"I'll…I'll keep that in mind…sir?" Ike wasn't scared but confused about Snake's behavior. Most likely he wanted to believe the man had seriously something inside him.

"Just Snake don't make me look too old; listen kid, I like you, you seem to be a good person" Snake patted Ike's shoulder "If you have any problem don't doubt in telling me"

"I certainly will uh, Snake" Ike smiled nervously.

Pit appeared right after Snake left, holding one small plate with some entrance appetizers "Hey, it looks like you made already a new friend!"

"Tell me about it" Ike shrugged and stared at Pit "And you are…?"

"Oh!" Pit offered some to Ike, who smiled and denied the food "I found this over there, they are really good"

"Ike, there are some friends I'd like you to meet" Link nudged at the mercenary, pulling him gently to the other side of the room "You come too Pit"

The angel smiled and walked with them as Ike followed "Ok, ok I get it don't worry" he smiled, walking besides Link "I'm not running away or anything"

Link smiled and called out for his friends to come.

"Guys these are my friends Roy and Marth, guys this is my…" Link blushed faintly "…boyfriend Ike and his cousin Pit"

"I knew you would be after the store guy!" Roy cheered at him.

However, both bluenette's were staring at each other in shock, trying to babble out a coherent word.

"You!" was the only expression they managed to yell towards the other with an accusative finger, their faces growing pale.

"Do you guys know each other?" Link blinked confused at them.

"No!" they nearly yelled back, startling the other three guys.

"I mean, of course not" Marth was the first one to recover a bit "I don't think I've had the opportunity to meet him at all, never"

"Yeah…neither do I" Ike tried to follow along "Ah… how about I get you some drinks? You know, to…talk and all"

"Aw Ike" Link smiled "That would be great"

"I'll go with you" Marth snapped, almost dragging Ike by the arm out of there really fast"

"Well that was just weird" Roy blinked "So you are Ike's cousin hah?" he turned towards Pit "Now what can you tell us about that?"

…

"Unbelievable!" Marth mouthed, practically trying to scold Ike and himself "Of all people existent! It had to be just you!"

"How was I supposed to know!" Ike replied frustrated "As far as I know, you don't have the right to tell me with who I can or can't be"

"Of course I do if you are with my best friend!" the prince snapped at him "This is wrong, wrong in so many ways!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Ike lowered his voice "Want me to go and tell him that his best friend jumped on me months ago?"

"Don't you dare blame it all on me" Marth glared at him "What happened that time was nothing but a big misunderstanding"

The mercenary snorted, holding a pair of glasses "Yeah a big misunderstanding that you enjoyed a lot, I bet you didn't tell your boyfriend about it"

"How did you…?" Marth stared at him.

"You told me about it? Unfortunately I remember what they tell me" he placed the glasses on Marth's hands and took some more "Listen, you and I either keep pretending like nothing happened or make out a fool of ourselves, I suppose you high class person wouldn't like that"

Marth glared at him and walked ahead "Well it looks like you can actually think after all"

Ike sighed and followed. This wasn't going to be a good night.

…

"Oh come on" Samus tried to act innocently "You said you didn't want to show me around in a dress, that's why I prefer the suit"

"We both know that's a set up" Zelda replied as they walked around the room, greeting some of the known people "But it can't be helped, we are here now"

The blonde smiled, hugging Zelda by the waist, when her eyes noticed a familiar blue hair mass walking towards the restrooms "No way! He's here"

"Who?" Zelda sighed after hearing "Oh, 'that' guy"

Samus muttered that she would be back soon and went after the man leaving Zelda with a frustrated face behind.

"Ike!" the blonde yelled at the mercenary, making him to turn around, his expression falling to annoyance.

"You asshole!" Samus walked straight to him and punched him hard in the arm "How dare to not return any of my calls!"

"Ow! Well I'm sorry that you cheated on me because apparently that's my fault!" Ike tried to move away from the angry woman but it wasn't possible. Oh where was someone around to stop this when needed?

"You are a despicable human being and you will never find someone good enough for you" Samus slapped him this time "Nobody dumps Samus Aran you heard me?"

"Nobody but me" Ike replied, stopping Samus' hand with his own "This would have never happened if you had been more honest that you didn't want anything to do with me"

"How dare you…" Samus gritted her teeth "You were never that interested in me"

"Things have changed" Ike moved away from her "Why bother you so much? You have your girlfriend and now I have someone that cares about me, besides you yelling that I would 'never find' someone"

"Then that poor person will just end up in suffer because of you" Samus walked out of the room angrily, leaving Ike with more annoyance.

"I swear this is so not my night" he sighed as he entered the bathroom.

"Oh girls are like that, you'll learn to live with it" someone said from inside, nearly giving Ike another scare.

"You know" Ike said at the person "Normal people don't like getting scared like that"

Snake shrugged it off and finished washing his hands, taking his glass and walking to the door "But we aren't normal people kid, look at me for example, I've been wanting to take out the Twinkie I saved for dessert all night and yet I have to wait for the right time to eat it" he opened the door and looked back at him "but seriously, if I were you I'd take care of that woman, she seem trouble, sexy but trouble"

"I'll keep that in mind" the blue haired said as Snake left the room.

…

"Z…Zelda?" Link's face went pale when he recognized the princess of Hyrule. A mixture of feelings growing inside him.

"Link…" the princess blinked "It's…been a long time without seeing you… so, how have you been?"

"Oh…" the hylian clenched his fists "I've been good, really good after what you left for me, remember? That little 'gift' you gave me because you couldn't take a 'no' for an answer?"

"What are you talking about? What…" Zelda gasped, remembering the set up that she set for Link, just because he denied her love for him "What happened…?"

Link was about to answer when a voice behind him made all his veins to shriek and his blood froze.

"The little blonde guy is here too" the rough tone, the dark words. His breathe got stuck inside him, the nightmares coming back to him, the yelling and cries clouding his mind.

"Ganondorf…" he heard the voice of the princess but couldn't process well "What a coincidence to see you here"

"I can't say much princess" the Gerudo king moved besides Link, a dark grin in his face "I was of course invited to this celebration" he looked down at the blonde "Oh I can see you remember me, don't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Zelda snapped at him.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know princess" Ganondorf said "Or have you really forgotten that little 'favor' you asked me to do years ago?"

"Favor? What fa…" Zelda's eyes widened open as her hands covered her mouth from letting out a gasp.

"See how nice friends you have Linky?" the king laughed and placed his hand on Link's shoulder, gripping it tightly, making him to finally react in a loud scream of help.

"You monster!" Zelda cried at him "How could you!"

But Ganondorf was ignoring her as another hand went to cover Link's mouth from screaming; however that didn't happen as he felt two feet kicking him firmly in the stomach, sending him a few steps away from the blonde.

Link shivered and hugged his savior tightly, noticing after he felt the gentle strokes over his head, telling him to calm down, recognizing Ike's voice.

"Now he has bodyguards" Ganondorf grunted at the ones standing between him and Link

"Ganondorf…" Marth muttered hastily at him, cursing that he didn't have his sword at the moment, turning to see Ike holding Link tightly with one hand, while the other in a defensive position.

"Marth?" the princess stared at him in shock, but Marth just looked at her and muttered that it wasn't the right time to talk.

"I see" the Gerudo rose his hands in apparent defeat "I would not like to start an inconvenience right now" he turned away and walked towards the other direction "It will be in another moment"

Ike watched him walk away, as he kept holding Link firmly, only to turn his gaze to the woman that was approaching, groaning in frustration.

"Zelda are you ok? Did he…?" Samus hugged her quickly and turned at Ike with anger eyes "What did he do to you?"

"He did nothing Samus, he…" Zelda blinked in surprise and turned to see Marth and then Samus "Is 'he' the guy?"

"What guy? I'm not 'that' guy" Marth tried to defend himself

"Not you" Samus snapped and pointed at Ike "him!"

Marth looked at Ike with confused look and then received a hard slap from Zelda "What the!"

"You cold insensitive!" Zelda nearly yelled, going back to Samus' arms.

It was now Ike's turn to look at Marth with a confused expression. And things didn't go to the better as Roy ran towards Marth with a concerned expression.

"Marth! What happened? Who hit you?"

"You here?" Zelda yelled at Roy, who looked at her and his face went pale in surprise.

"Oh gods…" the red haired muttered.

The five of them stared at each other in disbelief, trying to figure out what the hell was going on there.

"These people seem to have quite a tangled story behind them" Snake said from behind, taking a bite of a Twinkie he got out of his pocket.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Snake is a little out of character. Why? First I wanted to write Snake as the bad guy, but...it's kind of over rated and so I thought 'why not a good guy?'  
That and that I watched Zombieland and liked Tallahasee, that I call my stepfather 'Snake' to avoid other stuff and that this personality is based off my godfather. He's an awesome AND random person.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh gods don't kill me for this! Lots of things (and like 2 weeks of being lazy to finish it)

Warning: Boy love, girl love, rape mention and some swearing. Oh! And randomness, we have to love Snake :D

Pairings: IkexLink, MarthxRoy, SamusxZelda. Mention of IkexMarth, IkexSamus, LinkxZelda, GanondorfxLink, MarthxZelda . . . yeah quite a much this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character mentioned in here. They all belong to Nintendo

* * *

**A tangle****d**** web of emotions**

**By: Aki-sempai**

To say the situation was beyond uncomfortable was a very good start. Ten pair of eyes changing confusing and angry stares towards the others. While the girls were so close to start yelling at them, the boys could start to feel like if ants were crawling up and down their legs.

"Roy…" Marth finally broke the silence "Could you take Link out of here? He surely needs some air"

Roy nodded and motioning Ike to take Link towards one of the gardens, the hylian still clutching to Ike's arm, and Pit going with them, so the four went out of the commotion, much to Ike and Roy's relief.

"It's been a long time" the princess said after a few moments, crossing her arms and trying to regain from the previous shock. Like if some master mind from up above placed them all together like chess pieces.

"I hope it had been quite a long time" Marth replied harshly. He definitely not wanted to start a discussion right now, at least with not so many people. He still wanted to keep an image after all.

Zelda turned towards Samus and whispered something to her, causing the blonde to make an annoyed face but afterwards a sigh of defeat, walking to another place of the room, ignoring the fact that Snake was going behind her with an idiotic face and half Twinkie in his mouth.

"Well this is a surprise" Zelda said "I had never expect to see your frivoled face ever again"

Marth scoffed and glared at her "Couldn't said it better, now I'd like to leave this talk that obviously will take to no place"

But as Marth started to turn around, the words that Zelda pronounced made his gaze to turn into one of anger; one icy glare.

"No place? Could that be perhaps because you have finally made open your little secret? You know that small short red detail boy you keep under your covers?"

The prince could feel the blood boiling inside him, but as if much, there was nothing he could do at that moment, with so many people around and no chance of getting anything by violence.

Zelda smiled, satisfied that she didn't lose that political encounter with the prince that she had once been with, only to end it up after finding out that Marth was starting to see Roy in a total different way. But of course, that was nearly two years ago. And Zelda never wanted to forget the humiliation that Marth had caused him. Not that he told her, but what she saw moments after he said they were over, that being the prince making out with the general in a secret room.

"Oh, he doesn't know that I know? What a surprise"

"What do you want from me Zelda?" Marth said "There's nothing that I have that could ever be of your please"

"Oh we'll see young prince" Zelda turned on her heels "We'll see" and with that she left Marth standing there, a mixture of anger and confusion showing in his face.

…

"You know them?" Roy asked Ike once they were outside; Link asleep over Ike's lap "Those girls, you know them?"

Ike wanted to shake his head so badly at that time, but lying was never one of his good strengths.

"Just the blonde one, we… we used to date a long time ago" Ike sighed, his fingers brushing away the bangs of Link's face "The other one is her lover or something; do you know them?"

Roy shuddered "Just Zelda, near of two years ago that I met her; but she never liked me or anything" he sighed "She glares at me like if I was some kind of pest" Roy looked back at the room, worried about Marth. Oh he didn't know what Zelda has against him, but his suspicions weren't wrong all the time, Roy thinking that the Hyrule princess was more perceptive than what she looked to be.

"So… they know each other?" Pit broke the silence, trying to change conversation "Your friend and the princess?"

"Who? Marth?" Roy blinked "Well just by political issues I mean not something he likes talking about, well about the royal issues"

"It looks like" Pit said, glancing at Ike and making sure he wouldn't listen "You surely care for him"

"Well of course" Roy replied "Why wouldn't I? Marth is my…" he chocked on the last words "best friend after all"

The angel raised an eyebrow "If you say so then" and glanced at the room "Looks like they are already splitting, should we go back inside?"

"You can go ahead" the mercenary said "I think I'll stay here a bit longer"

Pit got the hint and nodded, dragging Roy back inside "I'm going to look at what they are serving for food again"

Ike smiled at the two before returning his attention to the blonde man sleeping on his lap. Something happened in that room, something beyond of what he knew about Link. That made Ike's head to think in more questions. Why did Link end up like this? Who was that man and what harm did he do to Link? And, did someone else know about it? Probably the puffy prince but he was out of list in asking.

The mercenary sighed, too many questions to be answered so soon; for now he'd only focus in keeping Link calm, with any resources he had under control.

…

"It's such a pleasure for us to hold such a magnificent event" the host was already giving the welcoming speech "Unfortunately the real master mind behind this couldn't come due to other business, but he wants you to know that you are going to have the chance of your lives"

"Marth, Marth" Roy managed to sneak back all the way where to the prince was standing, able to hear the speech "What's going on?"

"Lower your voice so you can hear" Marth whispered, smiling on his insides of Roy childish pout "He's just introducing the tournament, you already know"

Roy rolled his eyes in boredom but stood there to listen –or attempt to do so- the speech, stealing a glass from one of the waiters walking along, every now and then shifting weight on his legs, just to get eye scolded by Marth.

"This tournament sounds really cool" Pit whispered, now with a new tray of appetizers "And quite an important thing"

Roy glanced at Pit and then to the tray, snatching one "Quite a fancy thing if I say it" he smirked "Of course the fancy ones have to do everything pompous and important" he said the last words as if he was making fun of Marth, who only sighed and kept listening.

"Where's Link?" Marth turned, taking advantage that the host was making the usual joke speeches "You didn't leave him alone, right?"

"Of course not" Roy replied "He's with his boyfriend" Pit nodding behind with now half tray of appetizers eaten "Relax, he's in good hands"

Marth scoffed, and looked back to the front. He was going to make sure of that, but not tonight.

…

Link stirred and sat up slowly, blinking and noticing he wasn't at the room but outside. It was getting chilly even if spring was near, but he didn't feel as cold as he thought, noticing a jacket over him, protecting him from the wind, when he smelled the essence of coffee and a funny cologne, knowing the jacket belonged to Ike.

"Hey… you feeling better?" he heard the mercenary's voice above him, concern in every word.

"I…" Link said, looking at Ike "I guess…I'm sorry"

Ike gave him a small smile and patted the blonde's hair "You don't have to, whatever happened in that room…" Ike paused, trying to find the correct words "I'm here for you now, I'll protect you"

Link felt his cheeks heating, the way Ike said those words among with the moon shining above gave him an aura that made him so attractive.

"Thanks" the blonde muttered "Thank you…"

Ike smiled, standing up with Link "You'd like to get out already?"

The blonde sighed, although he did want to be as far as possible from the place, now he was bound to stay for the tournament and all. But he could always get out of the party, the rules and all were always explained the next day.

"I just want to tell my friends that we are leaving" Link looked at Ike with a small smile "And you have to get your cousin"

Ike smiled, wrapping an arm around Link's shoulders and walking back to the room, his eyes scanning the area so they wouldn't bump against not required people again.

"Looks like whatever was happening finished already" Ike said, noticing everyone talking again in small groups.

"Ike!" the little angel called at him "You missed the speech; well even if you had been here you'd have missed it"

The mercenary sighed, noticing that Roy and Marth were walking behind him. At least things weren't going for the worse.

"I don't know about you" Roy opened the conversation "But I'm already tired of this fancy things"

"I was thinking of going too" Link said, his voice sounding more normal now "You saved me from going around looking for you"

Roy snickered and walked towards the door with Pit and Link, leaving behind both bluenettes, who just walked slowly and trying to avoid any kind of visual contact with the other. Luckily for all of them no unpleasant people ran into while they went to the exit.

"Want us to take you home?" Marth asked Link, knowing the blonde didn't have a car "We can go with you to your house"

"Its al right" Link smiled "I don't want to bother you and you live on the other side from here"

Ike mentally snickered "We'll take Link back to his place, don't worry"

Marth was about to protest when Snake exited the hotel, a bright red hand mark noticeable on his cheek and an empty plastic wrap on his hand.

"Well if it's a mini party outside" he crossed his arms "Leaving already? Or waiting for your pumpkin carriage?"

Everyone but Ike stared at Snake dumbfounded, one of them really wondering if the man was under some weird effect or if he had too many drinks.

"Actually we were about to take a car and go home" Ike said, already getting used to Snake's strange entrances.

"Well you'll end up walking back, no taxis at this hour kid" Snake tossed the plastic wrap to a trash can.

"There aren't any…?" Pit started to say but Snake was already walking towards his vehicle "Wow, that thing is huge!"

"I'll give you five a ride" he looked at them "But no touching the driver's seat" and he got into the black Escalade, looking for the keys.

Maybe because the cold was getting into their jackets and the idea of a warm vehicle fogged their judgment or because of the drink some of them had that they ended up following the crazy soldier towards his car. At least the streets were a bit deserted so no bigger problem with traffic.

"Well I can say we are lucky" Roy said from the back seat, enjoying the fast ride that the soldier was giving them "Right Marth?"

But the prince was too busy to answer, with one hand holding the handle tightly and the other covering his mouth. Marth had never been a great fan of fast, bumpy rides. And this wasn't a scene he'd like to show to his self-proclaimed rival Ike.

"I'm having fun!" Pit smiled, enjoying the ride, he and Roy smiling with the car twisting in curves "We are going to get there in no time!"

"You have to go back tomorrow" Snake said "So you get your assigned rooms and all"

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded "What?"

…

It was a good thing that some were allowed to stay that night at the hotel, especially for the couple of girls walking towards their room. Quite an advantage of having few female contestants was the chance to get better rooms.

"A ticket! A damn ticket on my car!" Samus ranted, having trouble with the sliding card to their room "That 'no parking' sign wasn't there until now!"

Zelda rolled her eyes, snatching the card from the blonde and opening the door to their room, a luxury space with two beds neatly made on one side –not a problem, they'd put them together later- a small living room, dressers and an ebony door, probably the door to the bathroom.

"And he has the nerve to show up here! Damn excuse of man!" Samus started to argue now about her previous meeting with Ike.

Zelda sighed "For God's sake Samus, you were the one who cheated on him, get over it!"

Zelda turned her back to Samus, the blonde just frowned and crossed her arms, the princess walking to the bathroom door and opening it, smiling mischievously and turned back to Samus.

"Hey, I'll take a bath."

"Ok cool go… I'll just sit here and nod at whatever idea comes to my head to end up that damn kid once and for all."

Zelda rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip "I'll take a bath… In the bathtub."

"It's just, is it a joke or what? No one and I mean it, no one leaves Samus Aran; Samus leaves people!"

"Samus, dear, I'll take a hot bath with bubbles."

Samus just ignored her, Zelda stomped her foot on the floor to see if that caught her lover's attention, but it was useless "Samus… I'll take a bath, naked, with bubbles all over me, slippery bubbles on my hot naked body"

"And what the hell with that other guy wanting to grab my butt? Am I a statue or what? Or do I have a stupid notice hanging from my back saying 'Touch me'?"

"Samus Aran! I'm horny so get in the stupid bathtub with me or I'll start touching myself in front of you like now!"

Samus blushed and turned towards Zelda opening her eyes in amazement.

"What?" She just managed to ask totally blushed, Zelda shook her head and headed towards the bathroom.

"Wait a second Zel, where are you going?"

"You have four seconds to take decide. Will you come or not?" Asked the Princess raising an eyebrow while wearing an angered look on her face.

"Go where?"

Zelda scoffed and banged the door behind her; Samus took her hands behind her head and looked at the bathroom door, trying to remember what Zelda had told her, yeah, the Princess was ranting something and saying some stuff but, what was it?

"Bath… Bathtub… Bubbles… Naked… HORNY? Oh my God! Zelda, my love, please let me in!"

"No way!" Answered Zelda from behind the door, Samus pressed her forehead against the door and closed her hand on a fist.

"Look, I'm sorry, all right? I didn't mean it, I'm just a little mad, that's all, and you said you needed help with something, right?"

Samus raised an eyebrow and smiled when the door opened, making the blonde trip and enter the bathroom; Zelda looked at her angrily and yawned.

"I need a hand in something or do you?"

"Well, maybe we can both help each other out?"

Zelda smiled mischievously and walked towards Samus, biting her lower lip as she slid her bathrobe off her body slowly.

"Think it is I who need help?"

Samus gulped and looked at Zelda's chest; the brunette noticed it and pushed Samus against the wall.

"You are a bloody pervert! You just come when you heard the word 'sex' involved in what I say!"

Samus grabbed Zelda's waist and pulled the princess towards her, taking the bathrobe off completely and leaning back on the wall while looking at Zelda's body trembling at her touch.

"You like it Zelda, jeez, sometimes you can be so stubborn."

The blonde carried Zelda towards the bathtub, ignoring the rant her beloved was making about the whole situation; she let Zelda fall in the bathtub and took off her own clothes as she hurried to her lover's side.

Zelda sneered at the blonde "Me? Stubborn? What about you and your rants and complains and…hmph!" she was cut off by Samus's mouth pressing against hers, pushing the princess back towards the wall again.

"Yes you my princess" Samus smirked, taking off her clothes quickly and sliding into the bathtub, knowing before hand that Zelda was going to press resistance against it "So stubborn you won't admit you want me right here and right now"

Zelda scoffed and turned her head with an intense blush on her face, only to change her expression into a gasp when she felt Samus' mouth nibbling her neck, up her collarbone and into her mouth "I said..no" she tried to sound firm but Samus knew where to touch so she couldn't oppose resistance.

"Your mouth says no" Samus smiled, kissing her ear "But your body craves and screams yes" she pulled her closer, smiling when Zelda mewed as their breasts touched "See?"

Zelda didn't notice when Samus turned on the water faucet until it touched her skin, shivering with it being so cold at first.

"You know how to get warmer" Samus smiled, her fingers trailing down the princess' back and then to her legs "You just have to lead in"

"No" Zelda frowned, biting her lip "You were thinking only in those men and forgot about me this night"

Samus moved her hands up to Zelda's breasts and started to play with them "They got me mad, you know how I get" she tweaked her nipples, Zelda nearly melting on her "Just give in"

"Ah..I said..no" Zelda moaned when the blonde's fingers pinched again "You always get what you want…it..it is not fair" she panted.

"It is fair when you get what you want as well, is it not?" Samus pressed her more, pushing herself nearly on top of her, leaving hot trail of kisses down the brunette's neck all over again, this time going lower to her chest, her tongue switching places with one of her hands as Zelda squirmed underneath her, the brunette's hands trying to find where to hold on, finding no other choice than the blonde's shoulders.

Samus didn't stop, moving her mouth lower to Zelda's stomach, leaving a trail downwards to her waist, a hand already slipping lower and two fingers finding their way inside Zelda, causing the princess to let out a loud gasp.

"Sa...Samus!" she gasped again when the blonde started to move them inside "S..stop!" she tried to sound firm, yet she could already feel the waves of pleasure already running through her body, instantly moving her hips further.

The blonde smirked, moving her fingers in circles inside Zelda, enjoying the mewling and moaning the princess made just for her.

"Want to say that again?" Samus smirked, her other hand traveling down Zelda's body and touching her sensitive button with the tip of one finger, Zelda squirming underneath her, her hands now shaking in pleasure "I thought so" Samus pressed her finger and started to move it in circles, Zelda's moans getting louder, her hands now wrapping themselves tight around Samus' neck, arching her back so she could feel more bliss.

"Y..You are so mean" the princess panted, Samus just smiling and nibbling more her neck, definitely not getting her to pronounce a word, moving both hands in synchrony inside Zelda, feeling her insides tightening more.

"I know love" she smirked and licked Zelda's nipples, pushing more her digits.

Zelda moaned Samus' name loudly, her eyes going blank and feeling ecstasy escaping from all her body as she released her climax on Samus' fingers, the blonde taking the princess' lips in a fierce kiss, pulling her fingers out slowly.

"So" she smiled at her girlfriend "Am I forgiven?"

Zelda stared at her between her panting, trying to recover her breath "Not yet" she wrapped herself around Samus "You have to make it up for everything"

Samus smirked as she passed a finger down Zelda's back "Oh I can fix that my lovely girl"

* * *

I can't write yuri scenes people.

So next chapter...going to start working on it :D


End file.
